Temporal Witch
by Charmed7192
Summary: A post season 3 spin off with Piper the only survior after shax attacks. Can she cope with her new destiny? Coming Back on January 28th to conclude season one
1. Prologue

When Prue and Phoebe die at the hands of The Source Piper is left alone and broken. But a visit from her mother and Grams shows that she still has a destiny to complete.

When The Angle of Destiny is summoned she confirms this telling Piper that she is the temporal witch. Prophesied eons ago by good and evil to be the bearer of time, and the guardian of the power. Now after so much will Piper Halliwell be able to come to terms with her new destiny?

Find out in the first season of Temporal Witch as Piper fights demons, keeps P3 a float and hunts down the only other person who can help her, her long lost sister.

Starring:

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Brian Krause as Leo

Julian McMahon as Cole

Allison Mack as Maddie

And Introducing Rose McGowan as Paige

With

Dorian Gregory as Darryl

Michael Bailey Smith as The Source

And Krista Allen as The Oracle

Guest Starring:

Shannen Doherty as Prue

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

James Read as Victor

Finola Hughes as Patty

Jennifer Rhodes as Penny aka Grams

Greg Vaughan as Dan

And Many More.


	2. 1x01 FromTheAshesOfThreeOneWillRisePart1

_A/N Hay guys here's the first episode of my new spin off i hope you all enjoy, i'll release a new episode every tuesday and please r and r thant would be great. Matt_

Teaser Line: When the power of three falls can we sister rise and carry on her own destiny.

Episode Synopsis: Leo returns home to find both Piper and Prue close to death. Piper is healed but Prue sadly dies. Meanwhile in The Underworld The Source is putting a new plan into action, as he confront Phoebe she's killed in the fight. Piper falls apart on returning home and believes she is to blame. But can she pull through in time to restor peace and start her new destiny?

1x01 From The Ashes Of Three One Will Rise Part One

Leo Wyatt was quick to return to the manor, he couldn't afford to waste anymore precious time. He'd already reluctantly left Cole and Phoebe fighting for their life's in order to check on his wife Piper and her sister Prue. As Leo orbed into the manor he was met by carnage, there was leaves everywhere and the front door was smashed, "Piper Prue!" Leo shouted as he saw the hole in the sunrooms wall, "Please be ok" He said as he kneeled down and started to heal Piper, "Come on damn it!" Leo shouted as Piper coughed, "Ouch what happened?" Piper asked as she pushed herself up and was hit by Leo's hug, "Thank god you're alright" Leo said as Piper smiled at him,

"Of course it'll take more than Shax to keep us down" Piper said as she turned, and as she did her smile faded, "Prue, Prue!" Piper shouted shaking her sister, "Leo quick" Piper said getting ecstatic at the situation, "Piper try to stay calm, it'll all be ok" Leo said as he started to heal Prue, "You promise" Piper said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I promise" Leo replied, but suddenly his hands stopped emitting the usual golden glow that went with healing, "Leo what's wrong?" Piper asked looking at how her husbands expression had changed, "Piper I'm so, so sorry" Leo said moving his hands away from Prue, "Leo no!" Piper said as the tears rolled down her eyes, "No you promised!" She shouted not wanting her husband to say his daunting sentence. "I'm sorry Piper but, she's dead" Leo said teary eyed as Piper cradled the lifeless body of her older sister, "But she can't be. She was the strongest and the best. But most important she's my big sister" Piper cried as Leo put his arm around her, attempting to ease her pain, "Piper I need you to tell me about Doctor Griffiths" Leo said as he and Piper got up off of the floor, "What about him" Piper snapped back as she sat down, back towards Prue's lifeless shell, "Piper he was your innocent, we need to protect him" Leo said trying to keep from also falling apart,

"What's the use Leo? I need my sisters" Piper said as she quickly turned to look at her husband, "What about Phoebe? Where is she?" Piper asked.

(x)

In the depths of The Underworld catacombs Phoebe and Cole were still fighting endless swarms of bounty hunters, "Phoebe we've got to get out of here" Cole said as he summoned up an energy ball and sent it at the bounty hunters, "Yeah but how, we keep getting two more bounty hunters for every one we vanquish" Phoebe said as she Levitated into the air and kicked two bounty hunters into each others energy balls,"Ok now!" Cole shouted as he grabbed Phoebe's hand and started to shimmer them out, but unknowingly another two bounty hunters shimmered in and knocked Phoebe to the caverns floor, whilst Cole shimmered off unaware he'd left her behind.

Further into the depths The Source was readying his attack, "Perfect, the eldest Halliwell is dead and the youngest is trapped in my realm" The Source said as he looked down at his Oracle,

"And what about you my little precious" The Source said as he stroked her head, "Have you finished working out what the ancient scriptures mean?" The Source asked as The Oracle looked up at her master, "Almost my liege, but the text proves trickier than anticipated" The Oracle replied as The Source moved away from her.

"Excellent, all the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place. Now to deliver the final blow" The Source said before he flamed out.

_Opening Credits_

_The song Personal Jesus sung by Depeche Mode is played as we slowly pan across the city. Comuters can be seen reading papers and drinking coffee as we go through down down. We slowly follow a car into Presscott Street and slowly soom into the manors front door._

_(x)_

Back at the manor Leo had called Darryl over to help sort out the mess, "This will be one big cover up" Darryl said as he looked over at Prue and Doctor Griffiths lying on top of the rubble in the sunroom, "Do you mind that's my sister your talking about" Piper said as she walked in from the kitchen, "Piper listen I'm sorry, about everything" Darryl said as he walked over to give Piper a hug, but she just pushed him away. "Just please do your job" Piper said coldly and full of anger and depression. After a couple of seconds Cole shimmered into the manor, "Phoebe!" He shouted finally realising his girlfriend was gone, "Cole where is she?" Piper asked running from the front room, "I, I don't know. We were just about to shimmer out when…." Cole said stopping as he remembered the other two bounty hunters shimmer in, "When what?" Leo asked as Cole looked up at him and Piper. "When two more bounty hunters arrived. They must've knocked her away from me" Cole said as he started to tear up with worry, "Now's not the time to fall apart ok, shimmer me down their" Piper said as she grabbed hold of Cole's hand, "Now!" She shouted as Cole straightened up and shimmered away, "Piper wait" Leo said as he looked at the empty spot. "Please be careful" He said with concern under his breath.

(x)

Back in The Underworld depths Cole and Piper shimmered into the clearing where Cole and Phoebe had been, only to see Phoebe standing face to face with The Source, "Phoebe!" Piper shouted as her sister quickly looked at her and then back at The Source, "This victory will be sweet" The Source said as he summoned up a fireball, "Detain them" He shouted as the two bounty hunters restrained Piper and Cole. Then the fireball was cast from his hand towards Phoebe, "No!" Piper shouted breaking loose from the demon and attempting to freeze the attack, but instead her new exploding power was activated. The fireball erupted in a powerful fiery blast, the impact smashed into Phoebe's chest and sent her flying into the cavern wall, she hit with a great thud and the fell limp to the floor. "It is done" The Source said as he laughed and flamed out along with the bounty hunters. "Phoebe!" Piper said as she ran over to her sister, "Come on please wake up" Piper said as she fell on her hands and knees as the tears started again. "It can't be" Cole said as he picked Phoebe's scared lifeless body up.

**Three Days Later:**

"_No!" Prue shouted out as she pushed the doctor to the floor and took the full force of the attack, "First Prue" A mysterious voice said as the scene changes. Phoebe's seen being hit by the exploding fireball and hitting the caverns wall, "Then it was Phoebe" The voice spoke again as the scene changes, "Please somebody help me!" Piper shouted out before exploding into ash, "Then you" The voice informed Piper._As Piper quickly woke up she looked around her dark room, she'd been asleep for the past three days since returning from The Underworld, everything had become too much to bare with the loss of both Prue and Phoebe. Piper felt the familiar feelings of sadness towards the loss of Prue and the guilt of Phoebe's death, suddenly there was a quite knock at the bedroom door. "Piper sweetie" Victor, the girls father popped his head around the door, "Daddy" Piper said almost shocking herself at how innocent she sounded, she quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards the door hitting her father with a powerful hug. "It was all my fault" Piper said as she broke down into tears again as her father tried to comfort her. "Baby girl, none of this was your fault ok" Victor said as he and Piper walked over to her bed and sat down. "But it was my fault Phoebe got hit by the blast, because of my powers I killed my baby sister" Piper said breaking down again as all of her guilt and pain rushed back into her mind. "Piper you've got to listen to me ok. You are the most lovely and kind person in the world. Both Prue and Phoebe thought that and they were right" Victor said as he looked into Pipers teary eyes, "Well then answer me this, if I'm so lovely and kind how come I lost both of my sister within the space of an hour" Piper said as she let the tears roll down her cheeks, "Please just get out" Piper said as Victor looked at her sympathetically, "Piper" Victor replied,

"Go!" Piper shouted pointing at the door and blowing up her T.V making Victor get up and walk out of the room, leaving Piper alone with her thoughts.

(x)

As Victor walked back down the stairs both Leo and Cole got up off of there seats, "So how is she?" Leo asked as he walked over to his father in-law. "She's finally awake, but she's still blaming herself over everything" Victor replied as Leo looked slightly disappointed. "Well what can we do now?" Leo asked out of hope and ideas.

"If you ask me she needs people who aren't here" Cole suggested as both Leo and Victor faced him. "She needs the rest of her family" Cole said and Leo nodded and orbed out of the manor,

"Where'd he go?" Victor asked as her looked at Cole,

"Probably to get somebody who can help us" Cole replied.

About five minutes later the sound of Leo orbing filled the foyer, but this time Leo's orbs were accompanied by two sets of white lights. As Leo appeared he was accompanied with Patty and Penny, Piper's mother and grams, "I brought the best two people I could get" Leo said as he sat down.

"Well I was thinking of either Prue or Phoebe, but this'll do" Cole said as Penny gave him a disapproving look, "I'm sorry. This'll do we're the best thing Piper could have at the moment. Now where is she" Penny asked as Cole looked away sheepishly.

"She's in her room, where she's been for the past three days" Victor replied as Penny and Patty turned and headed off.

(x)

As Piper sat on her bed looking through The Book of Shadows she was hoping to find a time reversal spell or something that could help her get her sisters back. "Piper" Patty said as she and Penny walked into the room, "Mom, Grams" Piper said slightly confused, "What are you doing here" She asked as Penny closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat beside Piper. "Piper we know you're not coping well" Penny said as Piper looked over at her,

"Well can you blame me? I lost Prue and then helped kill Phoebe" Piper said her voice full of guilt. "Piper, listen to me. As much as you believe you aided to Phoebe's death you are wrong" Patty said as she held Piper's hand. "Mom I made the fireball explode, the one that hit Phoebe and killed her remember" Piper explained trying not to tear up again, "Piper, this is just what The Source wants. He's trying to take you away from your destiny and he's succeeding" Penny said as Piper looked at her with confusion. "What destiny Grams? Prue and Phoebe are dead." Piper said as the tears and emotions all came forth, "There is no power of three ok. It's just me and I can't do any of this on my own" She said as she spoke through her tears,

"Piper when the time's right and you're ready, you will see you still have a great destiny to fulfil" Penny said as she got up off the bed with Patty. "Come on Patty it's time for us to go" Penny said as she and her daughter stood side by side, "Blessed be" Patty said as she and Penny disappeared in a swirl of lights.

(x)

As Victor, Leo and Cole all sat in the front room in silence, Piper had still yet to come down stairs and it was now ten in the morning, "Ok then I better go some place else to confuse the bounty hunters" Cole said as he broke the silence,

"Be careful Cole, I don't think we can cope with anymore losses" Leo said as Cole nodded and shimmered out. "Victor could you do me a favour?" Leo asked as he sat back down,

"Sure thing Leo" Victor replied as Leo pulled out a set of keys,

"Could you go and check on P3. I would but I want to be here if Piper comes down" Leo explained as Victor got up off of the couch, "Yeah sure. Just phone me on my cell if Piper comes down" Victor said as he and Leo walked towards the door, "Of course" Leo replied as Victor left.

(x)

In her bedroom Piper hadn't found anything to help her in the book, "I just wish you were both still here" She said quietly as she closed the book and looked up at the sky, just then the book reopened to a blank page and a golden glow moved across the page to reveal a message that read. 'Piper we'll always be there for you know matter what. It was our destiny to die just like it's your destiny to carry on fighting. None of this was your fault and through out everything that happens remember we love you. Love Prue and Phoebe' Piper read the massage and finally after all of the lose and heart ache smiled, "Thank you" She said as she closed the book and left the room.

(x)

As Leo walked in to the foyer with a cup of coffee he dropped the mug as he saw Piper walk down the rest of the stairs, "Piper" He said as he rushed over and hugged his wife, "Leo you're squishing me" Piper said as Leo released her and looked at her with a smile, "What?" Piper asked her husband as they moved into the sunroom, "I'm just so happy you've come down" Leo said as they sat down on a wicker chair. "What happened to the hole?" Piper asked as she pointed towards the wall, "I used a spell to fix it after Darryl took…" Leo said but stopped at what he was about to say,

"The bodies" Piper finished as Leo nodded, "And what about the funeral arrangements?" Piper asked as she held Leo's hand,

"Your dad and I have handled some stuff like the church, but we thought we'd leave something's up to you. If you were ready" Leo explained as Piper looked around the room,

"Yeah I suppose" She replied as she got up, "God it's quite now without them" Piper said as she walked through rooms of the house, "Guess I won't have to mediate between them fighting at least" She said giving a half hearted laugh. "Piper if you need more time, you can take it" Leo said as they entered the kitchen,

"No, even though I might not want to, I've got to start to try and move on. For them" Piper said as Leo kissed her, just then the wind picked up in the kitchen and the couple broke apart, "Please not Shax anything but him" Piper said as a sphere of gold light appeared and turned into a black youngish looking woman, "No, Piper Halliwell. I'm the angel of destiny. And I'm here to set you off on your new path" The angel said as both Piper and Leo looked at her shocked. "Already, doesn't she even get a grieving period" Leo said quite angry and the angels intrusion. "It's ok Leo let her speak" Piper said as she stepped forward to the angel, "Piper it's time you learnt the truth about you power" the angel said as Piper got confused,

"My power comes from Melinda Warren doesn't it" Piper said as she looked at the angel. "Yes that is true. But there's a greater force at work behind your power and that is the magic of the ancients" The angel informed Piper, "The ancients" Piper said now fully confused, "Yes, eons ago an oracle from the side of white magic and an oracle from the side of black magic both had a powerful vision. In which the prophesied the power of the Temporal Witch being born into one woman who had the control over time. That woman is you" The angel said as Piper's mouth almost dropped open, "Me, but how?" Piper asked the angel. "To better explain the situation I think you should talk with the one person in the cosmos who knows" The angel told Piper. "Who?" Piper asked

"You" The angel replied as Piper disappeared in a bright gold light.

**To Be Continued **

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Brian Krause as Leo Julian Mcmahon as Cole and Dorain Gregory as Darrly. Guest Starring: Shannen Doherty as Prue, Alyssa Milano as Phoebe, Peter Woodward as The Source, Krista Allen as The Oracle, James Read as Victor, Finola Hughes as Patty, Jennifer Rhodes as Grams and Denise Dowse as The Angel of Destiny.

Next Episode Teaser Line: With time on her side and a new destiny in tow can Piper truly carry on with a new destiny?


	3. 1x02 FromTheAshesOfThreeOneWillRisePart2

Episode Synopsis: With Piper now being told of her new destiny she's sent to seek her answers from the one person who can help. But will she agree to this new destiny? And what's The Source got up his sleve and in store for Piper and the magical world?

1x02 From The Ashes Of Three One Will Rise Part Two

_Previously on Temporal Witch: Prue and Phoebe were both killed at the hands of The Source. Piper descended into a spiral of greif that she was unable to come out of even with help from her loved ones. Meanwhile The Source and The Oracle searched for clues from an ancient prophicey. Informed by Grams she still had a destiny to maintain Piper was visted by the angel of destiny and sent to seek answers from herself._

As Piper's eyes got used to her bright surroundings she wondered what the angel of destiny had done to her. "Thank god I've been waiting here for ages" A familiar voice said from behind Piper. As she turned she was shocked to come face to face with herself, "Oh my god" She said as she examined the other version of herself,

"Weird isn't it." The other Piper said, "Three years ago I was there and well you get the idea" Future Piper said,

"Yeah I do. But where is here?" Piper asked her future self

"This is the temporal void. A hole in time which was used in the battle of time eons ago" Future Piper replied as Present Piper got confused. "Ok so this is just a void basically" Piper said as she looked around. "Yeah basically, but don't think to much about because you'll hurt our head" Future Piper said as she held out her hand and the appearance of the void changed to look like the manors front room, "This should make you feel a little more comfortable" Future Piper said as she and her past self sat down at either ends of the couch. "So the angel of destiny said you'd be able to clear things up for me" Piper said as she moved her hair out of her face. "And she was right, so let's begin" Future Piper replied. "The battle of time was fought eons ago between demons and witches who possessed powers similar to the ones we have" Future Piper explained, "We had some of the best fighters on the side of good, including Tempus himself" Future Piper said as Piper jaw dropped, "Wow wait a second, back up. Tempus was evil remember" Piper said as her future self smiled,

"Yeah I thought exactly the same, but it turns out Tempus did start off on the side of good but it didn't last." Future Piper said, "After the two oracles prophesied the arrival of the Temporal Witch, Tempus was sure it would be him or somebody from his linage. But when the oracle confirmed it wouldn't be he got furious, The Source of that time offered him a position as his right hand demon. Tempus obviously took the job as you know, but vowed that as he was living the Temporal With would never see the light of day" Future Piper explained as Piper listened to what she had to say. "But what I don't get is we dealt with Tempus two years ago and he didn't kill me then" Piper said wondering why he hadn't come for her.

"Yes and this is the ironic thing, because you already had the destiny of a Charmed One nobody thought that you could be the Temporal Witch, and boy how wrong the were" Future Piper replied. "So is that everything?" Piper asked wanting to return home and explain things to Leo and her dad. "Not quite you still have a couple more things to be told" Future Piper replied, "It won't be long before The Source discovers that you're the prophesied one and you need to be ready for when he comes" Future Piper.

"Ok then but how the hell do I do that. I'm down two sisters and I've got a power can't control. Not to mention looking after the club and everything else" Piper said as she rambled on.

"You're rambling. And don't worry there is one person in the whole of world who can help you and you'll find her" Future Piper informed present Piper, "Great who is she?" Piper asked as her future selves face turned glum, "I'm not aloud to say, it's all up to you to figure out who she is and how to find her sorry" Future Piper replied as Piper got up, "Great just great, how about my power can you help with that?" Piper asked already anticipating the answer,

"Actually I can, give me your hands" Future Piper said as Piper held out her hands, as her future self took hold of hr Piper began to glow a silver colour and felt a sense of calm and warmth wash over her, within a matter of seconds she returned to her normal self, "I've bound your explosion power" Her future self explained,

"What, why? What happens when I need it to fight demons?" Piper asked. "Don't worry, when your inner self feels as if you're ready and confident to control the power it'll return to you" Future Piper said. "Don't forget though your powers now stretch beyond there charmed limits You can freeze anyone at will good or evil, and as soon as you've found the prophesied one your power will be stronger than ever" Future Piper explained "Remeber your now the guardian of time, and as soon and you must protect it. Other wise the balance will be broken and the cosmos will be lost forever" Fututr Piper explained slight making Piper feel uneasy. "Now you must go, and remember you can do anything you believe in and blessed be" Future Piper said before the whole place went whit again.

(x)

In The Source's cavern The Oracle had just finished working out the secrets of the temporal prophecy, "Are you done?" The Source asked as he walked up to The Oracle. "Yes my liege but the findings aren't what you might want to hear. "I don't care Oracle tell me what the tablet says" The Source demanded slamming his claw like hand down on a rock. "Very well my liege" The Oracle replied in fear of being vanquished, "The prophecy confirms that the white witch who carries the temporal magic will be one out of the three, and when the ashes of the three fall her true self will arise as the Temporal Witch" The Oracle informed her ruler,

"But that must mean, no it can't be" The Source said enraged by the discovery, "Yes your excellence Piper Halliwell is the Temporal Witch" The Oracle confirmed.

"Mark my words; I will get you Piper Halliwell." The Source said, "I will destroy you and your powers thus ending the charmed and temporal reign forever" He said in fury before flaming out of the cavern.

_Opening Credits_

_The song Believe sung by Cher is played as we move through the clouds. Slowly we pull in the harbor and fade out to white. We now pull into the manor's front door._

(x)

As Piper reappeared in the kitchen she saw both Leo and her father sitting at the table, "Piper you're back" Leo said as Victor turned and faced his daughter, "Piper thank god you're safe" Victor said as he moved over and hugged his daughter, "Dad I'm sorry about earlier" Piper said remembering how she'd reacted when her father had come into her room, "It's ok baby girl, you were just upset and that's ok" Victor replied as he kissed his daughters forehead. "So what happened?" Leo asked as Piper and Victor sat down at the table, "Well after I met with myself I told me everything I needed to hear" Piper replied as Victor looked at her with some slight confusion, "You told yourself this?" He asked as Piper smiled, ever since there powers had been restored Victor hadn't quite got the witchy way she spoke. "Yes dad, but this was me from the future. Don't worry after everything I'm not crazy" Piper replied as she smiled over at her father.

"So what is this new destiny then?" Leo asked,

"Well I'm now the temporal witch, I'm the protector of time apparently" Piper replied as she fiddled with her thumbs, "Was that everything you said?" Leo asked his wife,

"Well no there was this one thing that got me and that was that there is one person in the world who can help me. And I told myself I'd find her" Piper said as Leo and Victor looked at her in a bit of confusion, "Do you have any idea who 'she' is?" Leo asked,

"No not at all probably a witch, but if I can find her then I better just trust my instincts" Piper said as Leo smiled and the courage his wife showed. "Oh and I bound my exploding power" She said as Leo looked at her now with shock, "Why did you do that? What happens if some powerful demons attack" Leo asked as Piper grabbed hold of his hand,

"It's ok; when I feel like I'm ready to control them my power will come back. I just didn't want to worry about losing control over it after everything" Piper replied as Leo smiled faintly, "Ok then I suppose I should get to work on the funeral arrangements" Piper said as both Leo and Victor gave her a look of concern, "Are you sure, you don't have to rush these things" Victor said as Piper got up off of her seat. "Yeah I'm sure, I want to give Prue and Phoebe a proper send off" Piper said as she gave her father a hug, "Will you stay for dinner?" She asked as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, "If you want sure" Victor replied

"Ok great" Piper said before taking a bite of the apple and leaving the kitchen.

(x)

As Cole shimmered into another cave he was exhausted, bounty hunters had been chasing him ever since he'd left the manor and he couldn't seem to shake them, "Give it up Belthazor, we'll vanquish you quick and easy" One of the bounty hunters shouted to him,

"Yeah just like your precious witch" Another said as they laughed. After that something within Cole snapped, he looked at the four bounty hunters and summoned up energy ball after energy ball aiming them at the bounty hunters vanquishing all our of them before shimmering out of the cave.

(x)

Further into the cave The Source flamed in, "That's it Belthazor keep on running, but sooner or later I'll catch you out" He said to himself looking around the cave, "You'll prove very useful in breaking down Piper's spirit and causing her undoing whether you mean to or not" He said before flaming back out.

(x)

Back at the manor Piper had almost planned every last detail for Prue and Phoebe's funeral, just then Cole shimmered into the attic, "Cole" Piper said slightly shocked at the demons entrance,

"Piper you're out of your room" Cole said as he sat down beside her,

"Yeah. God Cole you're all filthy and you stink. Where have you been?" She asked partly not wanting the answer,

"Hiding, I didn't want the bounty hunters to track me here. Especially after everything that's happened" Cole said as he looked over Piper's list. "So you've finished the funeral arrangements I see" He said as Piper put the pad on the floor and faced him, "Yeah, I couldn't hold it off any more, it wouldn't be fair to Prue or Phoebe" Piper replied as she got up off of the old couch, "I'd like it if you came on Phoebe's behalf" Piper said as Cole looked up at her shocked, "Really are you sure? I thought I'd be the last person you'd want there considering the part I played in all of this" Cole said as he then got up, "Phoebe believed in you and saved you from evil, so I think that proves she knew you were good. And as little as Phoebe believed it when she had a sense someone was good she was right about it" Piper explained as she looked over at Cole who looked a little confused and what she was saying, "Cole I'd like you to stick around, god knows I'll need your help now it's just me. So what do you say?" She asked as three bounty hunters shimmered into the attic. "Run!" He shouted grabbing Piper's arm and shimmering them out.

(x)

At the mausoleum Cole and Piper shimmered in, "Ok then friends of yours" Piper said sarcastically as Cole looked round the corner to see if the bounty hunters had followed them, "So will you stick around?" Piper asked still not having an answer to her question, "Yeah I'll stick around for a… duck!" Cole shouted as Piper ducked to let an energy ball fly over her head, "Ok I thought they couldn't track you in a cemetery" Piper said as all three bounty hunters summoned up energy balls and sent them towards Piper and Cole.

Piper avoided one as Cole neutralised the other two with energy balls of his own, he then summoned up another blast and vanquished one of the bounty hunters, "Um Piper a little help would be good" Cole said as Piper chucked up her arms and froze the demons and Cole, "Oops" Piper said as she looked over at the frozen Cole, she flicked her wrists and Cole unfroze, "I was hoping you'd blow them up but this'll do" Cole said as Piper looked at him,

"Oh yeah about that. I can't" She said as Cole gave her a look of suspicion, "Why can't you just focus and it'll work" Cole replied not getting the hint, "No I can't I bound that power" Piper replied,

"Why would you do that?" Cole asked, "That power would've really helped, especially if I can't be at the manor when upper level demons attack" Cole said slightly annoyed at what Piper had done,

"Hay I needed to after I thought my own power had killed my sister. And besides when I feel I can handle it, it'll be unbound. God what is it with everyone giving me the third degree about that" Piper said as the bounty hunters unfroze, Cole summoned two energy balls one after the other and vanquished them. "Ok then but you better mix up some offensive potions to be on the safe side" Cole said as he held Pipers hand and shimmered them back to the manor.

(x)

As Piper moved around the kitchen she felt at her element, every time she cooked she was in a world of her own, her worries and fears would vanish as she prepared amazing food. "Ok it's ready" She shouted as she dished up, Leo and Victor walked into the kitchen both sniffing the wonderful smell, "Baby girl this smells amazing" Victor said as he looked stood beside the counter,

"Sit down dad I'll bring it over" Piper replied as Victor took a seat beside Leo, Piper brought over the plates and then sat down in the middle between Leo and her dad, "I hope you all enjoy I made a memorial dinner in honour of Prue and Phoebe" Piper said as she felt a little tear come into the corner of her eye, "We've got a veggie casserole for the main and then Prue's favourite ice cream surprise for desert" Piper said holding back the last couple of tears she had,

"I think this is a lovely tribute" Leo said as Piper smiled at him,

"Ok then lets eat" She said as she sound of cutlery being moved filled the kitchen.

(x)

In the depths of The Underworld The Oracle was searching for answers to the one person who could help Piper, "Oracle have you located this witch yet?" The Source asked as he stood beside her, "Not yet master, but the future is becoming clearer, in the coming months the temporal power will be tested, Piper will be put through her paces as stronger demons threaten her family" The Oracle informed her master as the crystal ball in front of her began to change in front of her. Suddenly The Oracle took a sharp intake of breath and gasped at what she was witnessing, "What is it my dear, have you found the one" The Source said wanting to be able to find and kill the one who could bring help to Piper. "I have yet to see her face but on the call of the dead winds a women is coming, she will be at the final farewell and her story will unfold" The Oracle informed her master in a cryptic way. "Enough of this, tell me clearly what is it you have found out about this woman Oracle before I turn you into a snake" The Source said hold out his hand in front of his minion. "Forgive me master but I see another" The Oracle replied as the crystal ball started to show thunder and darkening skies, the sign of what was to come.

**To Be Continued **

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Brian Krause as Leo and Julian Mcmahon as Cole . Guest Starring: Peter Woodward as The Source, Krista Allen as The Oracle and James Read as Victor.

Next episode teaser line: When new faces enter the scene is everybody who they say they are?


	4. 1x03 Goodbye's and Hello's

Episode Synopsis: When Prue and Phoebe's funeral takes place will everything run smoothly. And when Piper meets a couple of new faces are they really who they say they are?

1x03 Goodbye's And Hello's

Piper slowly turned over to check the time on her bed side clock, the green numbers showed it was only four o'clock in the morning, meaning Piper still had another two hours before she had to get up and get ready for her sisters funeral. It had been a week and a half since Piper had lost her sisters and been informed she would take on her new destiny as the Temporal Witch and since then she'd had demons in and out of the manor the past week; Cole had dropped by to help both magically and with the funeral. Leo had told Piper she was taking far too much on with having the funeral and manger interviews at P3 on the same day but Piper assured him she would be fine, focusing on everything was just about keeping her from falling apart again. Luckily for Piper a burden had been lifted thanks to Darryl the police had finally concluded that a bomb meant for Doctor Griffiths had been placed at the manor and killed the doctor, Prue and Phoebe in the blast, now Piper just had to come to terms with her new destiny and start searching for the witch who'd been prophesied to help her fight the demons and eventually The Source.

(x)

As Paige Matthews awoke she was surrounded by noise, the road works going on in the street below had started at half past six and woken Paige up and now she had to go to work in a grumpy mood which she hated. Ever since the beginning of the month since Paige had been promoted to social worker she'd attempted to turn up at work in a bright and happy mood to set her off on the hard day she'd have to face, but now Paige was in an awful mood and would have to turn it around quick in order to have a good day, "I wish you'd knock that off already" Paige said as she slammed the window shut to drown out the sound of the drill, "It's ok Paige try to stay calm, don't let your work suffer because of this" Paige said to herself as she grabbed her car keys and left her loft.

_Opening Credits_

_The song My Heart Will Go On sung by Celine Dion is played as we pan across Golden Gate Park, we slowly move across the water in the bay and then fade out to white. Slowly we fade back in outside of the manor._

_(x)_

As the water flowed down onto Piper she was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact she was getting ready to go to her sisters' funeral, she'd been sugar coating the whole thing as if it would be a normal day she'd go to the funeral and then have interviews for a manager of P3 when she couldn't be there. But now reality had set in and Piper was yet again consumed by her grief and now as she stood in the showers there was a mix of the warm water and her tears flowing down her cheeks, as she turned of the water and wrapped the wool towel around herself she tried to stop her grief getting the better of her. As she walked into hers and Leo's room she saw he had already dressed as his suit was gone from the back of the door Piper slowly pulled out her black skirt and jacket and laid it out onto her bed, she slowly looked over the outfit and slowly decided to get ready.

(x)

As Paige pulled up outside of Bay Side Social Services she was now a bit calmer and ready to start her day of work. "Morning Paige" Lila said as Paige walked through the main office to her cubicle, "Hay Lila how was your mom?" Paige asked as she sat down and turned on her computer, "Getting better actually. Thanks for asking" Lila replied as she pulled out a large file and handed it to Paige. "What's this?" Paige asked as she took the file of case notes and looked up at Lila, "It's your new case" Lila replied as she sat down at the Paige opposite Paige. "Piper Halliwell" Paige replied in a state of shock as she read over the study. "What's wrong?" Lila said picking up on the change in her friends tone of voice, "It's just what would Piper Halliwell want with a social worker?" Paige asked as Lila looked at her slightly shocked. "You did know her sisters were killed" Lila said as Paige suddenly dropped the file. "Oh god I'm such a dofuss, of course it's normal protocol to have a social worker to do an evaluation on somebody after a tragic event like that" Paige said picking up the file and getting to work, "Any idea when the funeral is so I can see her then?" Paige asked Lila as she handed her the morning copy of The Bay Mirror, "Thanks" Paige said as she took down the time and place on a pad.

(x)

As Leo opened the front door he greeted Darryl, "How's Piper holding up?" He asked as he and Leo walked into the front room where Victor was sitting. "Not that well to be honest" Leo replied, "She says she's doing ok but I can see that she's finding it difficult what with everything that's happened over the past week and a half" Leo said as he sat down beside Victor. "And Darryl thank you so much for clearing everything up with the investigation" Victor said as Darryl smiled in reply, "It was the least I could do. Those girls were like my family and I still think of Piper as family" Darryl said as a car horn honked from outside, "Looks like the cars here" Victor said as he, Leo and Darryl got up, "Where's Cole and Piper?" Darryl asked as Cole shimmered in, "Never mind" He said as Leo looked over at the stairs. "I'll go and get Piper. Tell the car to wait" Leo said as he headed off to his and Pipers room.

As Leo walked up to the door he saw Piper staring blankly at a picture of her and her sister taken a couple of months ago, "Honey the cars here" Leo told his wife softly,

"And" Piper replied not moving her eyes from the picture, "Why should I go Leo. If I go that means that they're really gone and I can't get them back" Piper said as she started to cry, Leo moved over at sat beside his wife and put his arm around her.

"Piper it's ok to be upset" He said as Piper finally looked away from the picture and looked at her husband before standing up abruptly. "I'm not upset Leo. I am pissed off ok?" Piper shouted as she knocked a vase of flowers from her dresser. "Why were we put through so much by The Elders for them to let it end like this?" Piper asked before she collapsed against Leo and cried into his shoulder, "Piper it'll be ok. You need to go and say goodbye to them" Leo said as he kissed Piper.

(x)

Outside the church all of Prue and Phoebe's mourners were slowly arriving for the funeral, Victor and Piper greeted everyone as they entered and then went into take their seats at the front of the church as the priestess took to the front of the building Piper sat beside Leo and her father quite and motionless, she focused on what was being said and watched the priestess perform the ritual tying a white rope around three burning candles, "With these words our sisters are aloud to soar higher than ever, we release them from there mortal embrace and allow their souls to fly free" The Priestess said as she undid the rope and slowly blew out each of the candles, Piper now felt the tears run down her face again, all hope of Phoebe or Prue returning was lost, she was now truly alone against all the demons and warlocks in the world, as the terror ran over her she collapsed against Leo and let her emotions consume her.

As Paige sat at the back of the church she found it hard to stop herself from crying, for a while she'd felt a connection to the Halliwell sisters when she was looking for her birthparents but she'd decided against the idea she was related to them, but she kept holding on to some hope, she still went to P3 now and again to try and see if there were any similarities behind her and any of the sisters but nothing so she'd put her skeletons to rest. But now with her new case she'd have to try and put everything aside in order to help Piper cope. As soon as the service was over Piper, Victor Leo and Cole all thanked the mourners for turning up, as Paige stepped forward she tried to conceal her personal emotions to address Piper on a work level. "I'm so sorry for your loss" Paige said as she shook Piper's hand, "Did you know Prue or Phoebe?" Piper asked the mysterious young woman, she resembled Prue in her features, "Oh I knew them from around. But sadly that's not why I'm here at the moment, I'm here for work" Paige said as Piper looked over he in shook and perplex, "What do you mean work?" Piper asked as she shuffled slowly away from Paige not liking the way this conversation, could this young woman be a demon in disguise, Piper started to panic and suddenly she froze the room except for Leo, Cole and her dad, "Piper what's the matter?" Leo asked as he and the other men moved over to her, "I'm freaking out that's what's the matter" Piper replied as she started to feel light headed, "Ok Piper try to tell us what's wrong" Victor said as he stood beside his daughter. "Well she just came up to me" Piper said as she gestured towards Paige, "She said she knew Prue and Phoebe from around and that she was here for work" Piper said as Cole looked at Paige with suspicion, "Ok well I doubt she'll attack with all these people here, after all demons don't want to risk exposure as much as we do" Leo said as Piper calmed down.

"Ok then I'll unfreeze her. But the first sign of trouble and I want Cole to be ready" Piper said as Cole gave her a look to show he would and then Piper unfroze the whole room. "Are you ok?" Paige asked as she looked at how pale Piper had gone, "I'm ok, now what's this work you were on about?" Piper asked getting ready to freeze Paige if need be, "Well I hate to say this but my names Paige Matthews and I'm from social services" Paige said as she held out her hand to shake Pipers who did not respond. "Social services why are you here? Prue and Phoebe didn't have any kids" Piper replied as her mind went through the possibilities of what was going on, "Oh no I'm not here about children. In fact I'd be able to explain a whole lot better in private. Here's my card just call me anytime and I'll swing by" Paige said as she looked at Piper, "And yet again I'm so sorry for your loss" She said before she turned and left the church.

"I don't believe her" Piper said as she sat down in a state of shock, "I mean who the hell did she think she was form social services what could they possibly want" Piper said as three bounty hunters shimmered into the church, "Oh no not today" Piper said as Cole vanquished one of the demons, "Piper behind you!" He shouted as another bounty hunter shimmered in, "Wow" Piper screamed as she froze her attacked and pulled out a handful of potion vials, the suddenly she stopped as everything hit her, the demons had ruined the one important day to her, destroyed her sisters funeral and caused havoc, then Piper dropped all the potions and just fled. "Piper wait!" Leo shouted as all of the remaining demons unfroze, "Cole" Leo said as Cole vanquished the last two bounty hunters, "Go find Piper" Cole said as Leo orbed out of the church

(x)

In The Sources cavern The Oracle was still attempting to locate the prophesied one, "Any luck Oracle?" The Source asked as he emerged from the shadows, "Not yet, but I have a feeling soon the Halliwell family magic is weakening now without the power of three to keep it at full." The Oracle informed her master, "As soon as Piper loses herself in total despair I'll be able to fully locate the lost witch" The Oracle said focusing all of her psychic energies into the crystal ball. "Excellent things are looking up. The more time Piper's left to think the deeper she is consumed by despair" The Source said to himself. "Well we'll have to see about that" A female voice said from the back of the cavern, "Who dares hide out here" The Source said as a figure emerged into the light, the person was covered from head to toe in a white cloak and a veil covering her face, "I'm somebody who's here to fight against you and your ways" The woman said as she summoned up a ball full of water, "By all my power I'll stop you" She said before sending the attack directly towards The Source who summoned up his own fireball and sent it to counter the attack. As both elemental attacks collided the cave filled with steam and heat, "Your powers seem weak. Hardly a challenge" The Source shouted as he summoned up another attack, "You should be careful, there are things in the future that even you won't be able to see and they'll hit you fast and hard" The woman said before disappearing in a flash of water, "That female find who she was Oracle and don't fail me" The Source commanded before flaming out.

(x)

As Leo orbed into the office at P3 he opened the door to find Piper interviewing for the managerial position, "Ok thanks I'll call you in a couple of days if you get the job" Piper said as she shook the mans hand she'd been interviewing, "Piper can we talk?" Leo asked as he walked out of the office and over to his wife. "How the hell did you know I'd be here" Piper said as she turned to face her husband,

"I sensed you" Leo said as Piper looked at him,

"Ok Leo but I really just wanted to be alone after today" Piper said as she grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar and sat back down, "Piper honey I'm trying to help really I am put I'm not sure you're ready for all of this" Leo tried to explain to his wife, "Ready for what Leo I'm just acting normal" Piper replied before she took a sip of water, "Exactly Piper your trying to hard to return to the way your life used to be. But you need to try and relax" Leo said as Piper started to cry again. "I was just trying to keep it together you know just for today to get his manager and then fall apart" Piper said as Leo sat down beside her and held her in an embrace, "But then that Paige woman from social services came and then the demons. Not to mention by new destiny I'm just finding it so damn hard" Piper said as she grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. "Piper you're allowed to find all of this hard ok." Leo replied as he gave a caring look to his wife, "Tell you what tonight when you get back home we'll rent a video order a pizza and just snuggle on the couch, no demons, no destiny just us. What do you think?" Leo asked Piper smiled again, "That would be lovely" She replied as she gave Leo a huge hug, "I'll be home in about half an hour ok" Piper said as Leo nodded,

"I'll go rent the video and go home and change then" Leo said as he quickly orbed out before anyone walked into the club.

"Hay am I to late" A female voice said making Piper turn to the front of the club, "Um no not at all. Are you Madison?" Piper asked as she pulled out the girls CV, "Yeah that's me, but please call me Maddie, Madison seems so formal" Maddie replied as she sat down opposite Piper, "Your CV is quite remarkable it say's here that you worked at several coffee shops and night clubs in New York, Boston and LA" Piper said as she reread the document,

"Yeah in New York this one night club I worked in was also a coffee shop for students during the day so I got a lot of experience there" Maddie said as Piper looked up. "Well you seem to be an amazing young woman, but I have one question" Piper said looking all serious now; "Ok" Maddie said waiting for the worst,

"When can you start?" Piper asked as Maddie looked at her in amazement, "Oh my god I got the job" She said almost jumping out of her seat, "Yeah you are truly the best candidate I've seen all afternoon and were clearly meant to work here, not mention all your past experience my little hole in the wall should be a breeze for you" Piper said as she and Maddie got up, "So do you want the job?" She asked not having an official reply from Maddie. "Oh yes of course thank you" Maddie replied hugging Piper,

"Ok then. Now I know this is short notice but could you possibly start tonight?" Piper asked not wanting to cancel her night in with Leo, "Of course I can" Maddie replied as she calmed herself down,

"Ok then I'll run you though things and then leave you to it" Piper said.

(x)

The Oracle had finally found the witch who would help Piper in her new temporal destiny, and the lost Halliwell sister. "My liege the girl has been found" She said as she held the image in the crystal ball, "Excellent Oracle who is the witch" The Source asked as he stood beside his minion. "She's unaware of her Wicca heritage and doesn't have clue she's working with her own sister" The Oracle explained as The Source clutched his fingers in anger, "Yes but who is she?!" he shouted, "Her name is..."

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Brian Krause as Leo, Julian Mcmahon as Cole, Dorian Gregory as Darryl. And introducing Allison Mack as Maddie and Rose McGowan as Paige. Guest Starring: James Read as Victor, Michael Bailey Smith as The Source, Krista Allen as The Oracle and Becky Wahlstrom as Lila.

Next Episode Teaser Line: When old faces come knocking will Piper have what it takes to return to fight. And what will The Source do no knowing he identity of the lost with?

_A/N: Hi guys thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Just letting you know there'll be no Temporal Witch next weeks as i'm on holiday. So it'll be a two week gap. Matt_


	5. 1X04 Piper and The Three Grimlocks

Episode: As Piper starts the hunt for the lost witch, The Source sends three super powered grimlocks to keep her from getting any closer.

1x04 Piper and The Three Grimlocks

Paige Matthews awoke suddenly in her loft apartment, ever since she'd been to the Halliwell funeral four days ago and seen Piper Halliwell she hadn't been able to shake this weird feeling she'd got from her, it felt like some sort of electrical pull and she couldn't explain what it was. She'd tried to get into contact with Piper a couple of times but she wouldn't take her calls. "It's no use I suppose I should get up" Paige said as she chucked the covers of and opened the curtains, "Not the sun" A male voice said from under the covers Paige had chucked onto the other half of the bed, "Ha, ha very funny Glenn", Paige said as Glenn showed his head from under the covers. "What didn't I tell you I was a vampire in a former life" Glenn said as he flashed Paige a cheeky smile, "Yeah of course, do you want dropping off anywhere before I go to work?" Paige asked as she fastened her red belt and then looked for a shirt. "Yeah I actually need to go to the travel agents to get my ticket for Tibet" Glenn said as he to started to get dressed. "So you're really going then" Paige said in a sad tone,

"You know me Paige, I'm a free spirit I go where ever the wind takes me" Glenn replied as he fastened the laces on his trainers,

"Yeah I know. But you better come back to me soon" Paige said as she gave Glenn a quick kiss and got ready to leave for work.

(x)

As The Source flamed into his cavern he now knew who the long lost Halliwell truly was, "Oracle I require your assistance" The Source said as The Oracle appeared, "Yes master, what is it you wish" The Oracle said as The Source moved over and stood beside her, "I must go top side in order to learn all I can about the witch" The Source informed making The Oracle show a look of concern, "But what about the underworld?" The Oracle asked her master, "With out you all demons under your command will fall into chaos" She said as The Source gathered some old potion vials, "I won't be gone to long Oracle. Just long enough so I can intercept the witches loved one and either kill her, or draw her to the side of darkness" The Source explained before he flamed out, "I hope you know what you're doing" The Oracle said as she looked into her crystal.

_Opening Credits_

_An instumental piece is played as we slowly zoom across town and then fade out. On fading back in we're outside of the manor's front window._

_(x)_

"Piper behind you!" Cole shouted as Piper turned round and froze the two bounty hunters behind her, "Ok this is really getting old" Piper said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two vials and then chucked them at the two frozen bounty hunters and vanquished them, "That's the third time today Cole" Piper said as Cole stood by the stairs with an energy ball in his hand. "Shush" He replied as if waiting for something, "Die!" A bounty hunter shouted as he threw a thunder bolt at Cole, "Whoa" Piper said freezing the attack, enabling Cole to vanquish the demon with the energy ball, "Told you" He said as Piper glared at him, "Ok then I'm going to go down to the underworld. See if there are any leads on this witch you're looking for" Cole said,

"Ok then. I suppose I'll phone Paige and see what it was she wanted at the funeral" Piper said as Cole gave her a strange look,

"As in the woman from social services? The one you think is a demon" Cole said as Piper picked up the cordless,

"Yeah that be her" Piper said as she started to dial the number,

"Ok then but be careful" Cole said before he shimmered out of the manor.

(x)

As The Source flamed into a back ally he slowly looked around, he moved into the street invisible to any onlookers, as he moved across in a black haze he caught sight of his victim, "Paige I'll be fine ok I'm getting my tickets and then I'll swing by for lunch" Glenn said as he closed the little green VW Beetle's door, "Fine but you better take me some where nice for lunch" Paige said as she gave a cheeky grin and then drove off. The Source now had his chance, quickly he moved beside Glenn and put his hands on his shoulders, the young man slowly began to spasm as The Source invaded his body then Glenn stood straight as his eyes flashed with fire and turned black before returning to normal, "Perfect" he said to himself before disappearing into the ally and flaming out.

(x)

"Just a second" Paige shouted as she carried on driving and reached into her purse, "Where the hell is it" She said as her cell phone carried on ringing , "Gotcha" She said as she put the phone to her ear and answered the call. "Hello" She said as she pulled up in a lay by, "Hi Paige it's Piper Halliwell" Piper said from the other end of the line. "Oh hi Piper what can I do for you?" Paige asked as she got out a pen and paper, "I was wondering if you wanted to swing by later and explain everything. You know because you didn't get a chance at the funeral" Piper said,

"Ok sure I just need your address if that's ok" Paige said getting ready to take it down, "Yeah its 1329 Prescott Street " Piper told Paige as she wrote it down. "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can" She replied before hanging up and driving to the manor.

(x)

As Piper put the phone down she returned to stirring her potion, "It's better to be safe than sorry" Piper said as she flipped through the old pages of The Book of Shadows, "Come on where's that potion" Piper said as the book suddenly flipped through the pages on its own and stopped on the page she was looking for, it was for the potion Prue had made for Phoebe when she went for her meeting with Reese Davidson. "Thanks for the assist Prue" Piper said as she looked up and then got to work on the potion.

(x)

As The Source in Glenn's body flamed into his cavern he had to grab hold of the altar, "Master?" The Oracle asked as she rushed from her resting place to Glenn's side. "Yes Oracle it's me" He replied as he gathered his strength and sat on his throne, "Being in this mortal takes a lot more power than I anticipated" Glenn said as he breathed in and out rather heavily. "Is there anything to report" He asked as The Oracle returned to her spot, "Nothing of interest. Although Paige is meeting with Piper today at the manor" She explained as Glenn jumped up. "What!" he shouted out in rage, "I can't allow that to happen. If Piper and Paige come together sooner or later the temporal witch will realise who Paige is" He said as he emitted a black glow from his hand and summoned up three grimlocks. "I need the three of you to keep Piper Halliwell occupied for me, i've invested you with greater powers, so don't fail me" He informed the three demons. "Yes master" The three grimlocks replied in unison and smoked out, "Keep an eye on the situation Oracle" Glenn said as he stood up again, "I've got to get to Paige and keep her out of Pipers way" He said before flaming out.

(x)

As Piper bottled up the last couple of potions all three grimlocks smoked into the kitchen, "Whoa" Piper said as she turned back round and froze the three demons. "Great, just great like I need this today" She said as she stood in front of the three frozen demons, "Cole!" Piper shouted hoping he'd be able to hear her,

"What?" He asked as he turned and saw the grimlocks, "Oh grimlocks fun" he said as he summoned up an energy ball, but then the grimlocks unfroze, "Now" Piper said as Cole sent the energy ball at one of the grimlocks who deflected it with an energy ball of his own. "What but that's impossible grimlocks don't have that power" Cole said as both attacks neutralised one an other, the middle grimlock then tightened his hand and telekinetically sent Cole flying across the room and into the foyer. "Cole!" Piper shouted as the last one strangled her with her aura, "Leo" Piper whispered as she fell onto the floor and knocked most of the potions on to the floor with her smashing the vials, "Lets return to The Source" The leader of the trio said as they all smoked out of the kitchen just as Leo orbed in. "Oh god Piper" Leo said as he knelt down and healed his wife,

As Piper started to cough he helped her onto her feet. "Where are the grimlocks?" Piper asked as she looked around and then remembered about Cole and ran into the foyer to see Cole getting back up. "Ok then this looks like there was something more than grimlocks" Leo said as he looked around at the mess,

"These grimlocks were different, they had more powers than they should've" Cole said as Piper put on her jacket,

"Yeah which is why I need to vanquish them" She said as there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Leo asked as there was a second knock. "Oh no" Piper said as she realized who it was, "That's Paige the social worker. Quick go I'll get rid of her" Piper said as Leo orbed out and Cole shimmered out leaving Piper alone to answer the door, "Just a second" She said as she unlocked it and opened it to great Paige. "Piper hay" Paige said as she stood outside,

"Hay Paige" Piper replied as she grabbed her keys, "Listen Paige can we reschedule I've really got to go out and run this errand" Piper said as Paige showed a disappointed look, "Piper I really need to talk to you ok" Paige said as she stood blocking the door, "I've been trying to contact you over the past couple of days because I need to make sure you're coping after everything that went on here ok because that's my job" Paige said her voice rising and her ears started ringing, suddenly then she felt giddy as the room started to spin, "Paige" Piper said as the young woman grabbed hold of the side of the door. "I'm fine. I just need to go home and rest" Paige said as she straightened up, "But we will reschedule" She said before she walked down the steps and got into her car and drove off. "Ok from one weird case to another" Piper said as she closed the door locked it and left.

(x)

As Piper pulled up out side of P3 she was looking for some left over herbs she had stocked in the club for emergences. "Piper hay" Maddie said as she saw Piper walking down the flight of stairs, "Hay Maddie how's everything going?" Piper asked as she took off her jacket and left it on a bar stool, "Yeah everything's fine in fact I've just booked Bare Naked Ladies for next Monday" Maddie said as she pulled out crates of old stock. "Really that's so good. P3 needs more live bands" Piper replied as she rummaged through one box she'd found pulling out various herbs. "Looking for anything in particular?" Maddie asked as Piper grabbed her jacket and got ready to leave. "You're going already" Maddie said as she was suddenly sent flying across the club. "Maddie!" Piper yelled shocked at what had happened to her assistant manager. "We thought we'd finished you off the first time" The main grimlock said as the three demons moved in on Piper. "Great I don't even have the vanquishing potion" Piper said as she was backed into the corner of the club, then all three grimlocks tightened the fists strangling Piper thrice with her good aura, "Help, please somebody help" Piper said as she gasped for air and fell onto the floor, "Please, I need my power back" She said as she started to glow a silver colour again, then with the last bit of energy she had left she flicked her wrist and blew up the main grimlock, "No" one of the grimlocks said as they broke there concentration and released Piper from there power, "How'd you get your power back witch" The second grimlock questioned as Piper struggled to get back up, "Because if you haven't heard I'm the temporal witch" Piper said as she rested against the table, "And I'm here to rid the world of demons like you" Piper said as she flicked her wrist again and blew up another one of the grimlocks, "And now you go poof" Piper said getting ready to vanquish the final grimlock but he smoked out of the club. "Damn it" Piper said to herself as she walked slowly over to Maddie and helped her up, "What happened?" Maddie asked as she rubbed her head,

"I think we were robbed or something" Piper said trying to think on her feet, "We must've been. But none of the stocks taken" Maddie said as she checked over everything. "Ok then that was odd." Piper said as she grabbed her jacket and keys, "Ok then I've got to get home, but I'll be back tonight to see how things are going" Piper said as she turned on her heel and left, leaving Maddie in a state of confusion.

(x)

As Glenn flamed into Paige's loft her looked around to see if there was any trace of her. "Perfect" He said to himself just before Paige came through the door. "Paige" He said shocked to see her home,  
"Glenn what are you doing here?" Paige asked as she sat down,

"Um nothing, well I was looking for you. You weren't and work for our lunch date" He replied as he then sat beside Paige on the bed, "Is something wrong?" He asked as he observed Paige's body language, "No nothing" Paige lied as she tried to get up but was stopped as Glenn pulled her back, "Paige I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong" He said as Paige relaxed into his embrace, "So just tell me" He said as Paige looked up into his eyes, "Well I went to see Piper today after she phoned me" Paige explained, "Then as soon as she opened the door it was as if she just wanted to get rid of me. I mean how the hell am I supposed to do my job if she won't let me even talk to her" Paige said as she got up off of the bed and looked down at Glenn. "Maybe you should tell your boss. If she's causing to much trouble for you then it's probably better to move on and leave her to her life" He replied as he to then stood up. "But what if she's suffering mentally of even causing herself physical harm? I've got to see if she's ok" Paige replied, "Paige listen if she doesn't want your help then you shouldn't waste your talents on her" Glenn said as he held Paige in a tight embrace. "Now I'm going to go for a quick walk. Do you want anything?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"No I'm fine. Don't be to long ok" Paige said as Glenn smiled and left, as the door closed Glenn flamed out of the building.

(x)

As Glenn flamed back into the cavern The Oracle was ready to report what had happened between Piper and the grimlocks. "Oracle what's the situation?" Glenn asked as he sat in his throne.

"Master it appears to be bad news" The Oracle replied from her perch, "Piper appears to have been restored with her power over molecular combustion, and vanquished two of the grimlocks" She informed her master who had a look of fury and rage painted across his face. "It looks like Piper's powers are becoming a growing problem." Glenn said, "No matter as long as I turn Paige away from her and make her believe Piper is the bad guy we'll have nothing to worry about" He said as the last grimlock smoked into the cavern, "Master" He said as he bowed down in front of Glenn,

"You are a worthless excuse for a demon" Glenn said as he stood up towering over the grimlock, "I would keep you around in case I needed your assistance, but I'd rather get a troll to help" He said before he threw a fireball down at the grimlock and vanquished him. "Now I must return to Paige in order to keep up pretences. But Oracle you better find me a worthy demon by the next time I return, unless you wish to suffer the same fate" Glenn said before he flamed out of the cavern.

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Rose McGowan as Paige, Brain Krause as Leo, Julian Mcmahon as Cole and Alisson Mack as Maddie. Guest Starring: Michael Bailey Smith as The Source, Krista Allen as The Oracle and Jesse Woodrow as Glenn.

Next Episode Teaser Line: As The Source further manipulaties Paige is Piper to late to stop him and fight The Oracles latest demon?


	6. 1x05 Boulevard of Broken Screams

Episode Synopsis: As Piper continues the hunt for the lost witch, The Source now in control of Glenn moves ever so closer to Paige. But is the future absolutley as clear as it seems?

1x05 Boulevard of Broken Screams

Inside Paige's loft she and Glenn were both looking up and the night's sky, "Don't stars make you feel so alive?" Paige asked as she turned and faced Glenn, "Yeah, but I'd feel alive anywhere as long as I was with you" He replied as he kissed Paige,

"You're so sweet" Paige replied as she smiled at Glenn.

"To think everything's so much simple up there, no worries just peace and serenity" Paige said as she took hold of Glenn's hand and then carried on staring at the night sky.

(x)

At P3 Bare-naked Ladies were playing the slot that Maddie had booked for them, "This night's amazing" Leo said as he walked back from the bar with a tray full of drinks and sat beside Piper and handed her and Maddie their drinks. "Yeah you've done the club proud" Piper complimented as the group finished singing One Week, "Thank you P3, we've had a great night and you were awesome good night" The lead singer said as everyone in the club clapped.

"Now if you don't mind, I better go and say my thanks" Maddie replied as she quickly finished her coke and left the table. "Maddie seems to be doing a great job being the manger of this place" Leo said as Piper smiled at him, "Yeah she's doing great. I'm proud of her" Piper replied as she took a sip of her white wine, "I suppose I should be heading home anyway. Me and Cole are going to try and track down the witch who can help me tomorrow and I want to be at the top of my game" Piper explained as she got up and was shortly followed by Leo, "I might as well come home with you then" Leo said before he heard a chime, "Or not a charge in Paris needs my help. I'll be home as soon as I can" He replied as the couple walked out of the club together. "Don't worry take your time with it" Piper replied as they walked out into the deserted car park, "Ok then see you later" Leo said before kissing his wife and then orbing out,

"I love that man" Piper said to herself as she got out her car keys and got into her jeep and drove home. As Piper turned out of the car park a female woman became visible from the shadows, "Home alone Piper. Well this will be interesting" She said before she shimmered out.

_Opening Credits_

_The song One Week sung by Bare-naked Ladies is played as we pan across the city's night skyline. We slowly move across the harbor and past the docks, we fade out slowly, and then fade back in to a darkened cavern._

(x)

As the woman shimmered into the underworld she took a quick glance around the cave and then walked into the entrance. "What do you have to report Nala?" The Oracle asked as she got off of her rock, "It appears Piper is home alone tonight, catching up on some rest before she goes in search of the lost witch" Nala informed The Oracle, "Well, well she's finally getting into action" The Oracle replied as her crystal ball slowly glowed brighter, "The planets are aliening, soon the ritual will me ready and every one will fall" The Oracle said as Nala grabbed an athame. "So what is it you wish me to do with the witch?" Nala asked as The Oracle returned to her totem. "We must stop Piper. Other wise everything will be ruined" The Oracle replied not removing her eyes from the crystal ball. "That is why I've summoned you. Spirit Screamers can absorb the soul and spirit of the victim they kill". "And this is why I need you if demons get there hands on Temporal magic together we will rule" The Oracle explained as Nala grinned menacingly and shimmered out.

(x)

As Piper turned over the morning sun shone into her eyes, "I don't want to get up yet" She moaned as she hid her head under the cover. "Aw poor little witchy needs her sleep" Nala said as she looked over Piper who quickly chucked the covers off of her. "Who the hell are you?" Piper asked as she starred over at Nala.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself to someone as prestige as you" Nala said sarcastically, "I'm Nala, and I'm the demon who'll help you be rejoined with your sisters" Nala said as Piper quickly froze her. "Great now I don't even get to have a rest now" Piper said as she jumped up out of bed, "And now you go poof" Piper said as she flicked her wrist and Nala exploded into pink ash, "Amateur didn't she figure I'd blow her up" Piper said as she grabbed her dressing gown and heading up to the attic to check on her early morning visitor.

(x)

As The Oracle mixed a potion in her cavern the pink ash of Nala began to swirl beside her. "She destroyed you on the first attack" The Oracle said as she added a handful of black herbs, "What do expect from someone as powerful as she is" Nala replied as she watched over The Oracle, "No word from The Source?" Nala asked as she The Oracle swiftly turned to face her. "He's still topside; possessing that man to get close to the witch" The Oracle replied as the potion began to spew blackened bubbles, "Now go. If you can't kill Piper you know where to get the power to do so" The Oracle told Nala before both of them shimmered and smoked out of the cave. As Cole peered around the boulder he'd been hiding behind he stood up knowing that the two demons hand gone. "So The Source is topside" He said to himself before he looked up and shimmered out.

(x)

When Cole shimmered into the attic Piper was busy flipping through the old pages of the book, "Found her yet?" Cole asked as Piper jumped blasting Cole in the chest and sending him flying into an old coat rack, "That serves you right" Piper said as she tried not to laugh at the situation. "Well after that I fail to see why I should share my information with you" Cole said as he brushed himself down. "Because I'll kick your ass if you don't" Piper said as Cole sat down on an antique coach. "Ok well the bad news is The Source knows who the witch is" Cole said making Pipers jaw drop.

"What how the hell does he know that?" Piper asked as panic filled into her body, "Well he has got The Oracle on his side for one" Cole replied, "And that's just the tip of the ice berg. He's topside and watching over her" Cole said as Piper jumped up off of the coach.

"What, why didn't you tell me that from the beginning" Piper said as she headed out of the attic. "Where are you going?" Cole asked as Piper stopped and spun around, "Well I can't save the witch looking like this" Piper said as she headed to get changed.

(x)

"Good morning" Glenn said as Paige slowly opened her eyes to see a tray of breakfast beside her. "What time is it?" Paige asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "It's just gone ten why?" Glenn replied before he took a sip of orange juice. "What! God I'm so screwed" Paige said as she jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, "Paige what's wrong" Glenn asked as he stood outside the bathroom door. "I was supposed to be at work an hour ago. That's what's wrong" Paige shouted back,

"Oh come on Paige this is so not like you, bending to another's will" Glenn said as the door opened and Paige's head appeared round the corner, "And you think you can just float back in and know this do you?" Paige asked before she closed the door again, just as she did The Oracle smoked into the loft. "What the hell are you doing here" Glenn said as The Oracle sat down on the bed, "I've come to keep you up to date on all that's going on with the plan" She replied as Glenn grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "And blowing the cover I'm working hard to protect at the same time, I don't think so" Glenn said with an utter look of evil on his face, "Now go. I'll be back in the underworld as soon as she's gone" He said as he released The Oracle and let her smoke out.

"Were you just talking to someone?" Paige asked as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Um yeah on my cell. Somebody phoned about a job so I'm going to head off to check it out" Glenn replied as he speedily kissed Paige on the check grabbed his jacket and left.

(x)

As Piper walked back into the attic down dressed and showered she saw Cole mixing up a potion at the table, "The great Belthazor knows how to mix up a potion" Piper said as the potion let out a small blast and Cole looked up, "Well we're going to need this to stop the Spirit Screamer" Cole replied as he gestured towards the page in the book,

"That overrated Banshee, I blew her ass up this morning" Piper said with a cocky look, "Well it looks like you haven't read the fine print" Cole replied as Piper re-read the page, "The Spirit Screamer can regenerate herself with the power of the spirits she absorbs" Piper said as she looked down the page to the vanquishing potion. "You'll also need to write out a spell for it as well" Cole said as he slowly stirred the bubbling mixture, "Great not only have I got The Source to deal with, but now I've got to hunt down this demon" Piper said as she pulled out a note pad and pen and scribbled down her spell. "Ok I'll try and find The Source you just try to get to the Spirit Screamer" Cole replied as he finished bottling up the vanquishing potion, and then shimmered out.

(x)

As Paige stormed into work she was ready to finally get to confronting Piper, "Paige Mr Cowan wants to see you in his office now" Lila said as she hurried by,

"Great, my day's about to get ten times suckier" Paige said as she turned on her heel and headed to Mr Cowan's office. As Paige knocked on the door she could hear papers being shifted around, "Paige it's about time you decided to turn up for your job" Mr Cowan replied as he gestured for Paige to come into his office, "Mr Cowan I'm so sorry I'm late I was just so caught up with the Halliwell case that the time just totally past me by" Paige replied as she sat down opposite her boss.

"And how is that case coming along?" Mr Cowan asked as he pulled out a file and placed it in front off Paige, "Well not so good but Piper won't let me help her" Paige replied as she looked over the file and read the tag saying 'Halliwell/Griffiths Case File'. "Paige we need to be sure Piper's coping perfectly fine" Mr Cowan informed Paige, "Now I want you back here by Tuesday with the full case file or else" He said as Paige stood up and left the office.

(x)

As Piper stood centred in the attic she was ready to summon Nala, "Ok then, time to sing your swan song" Piper said to herself as she unfolded the piece of paper with the summoning spell written on it. "Screamer standing in my sight, I summon you with all of my might. Temporal magic I command, Appear before where I stand" Piper chanted as she was suddenly absorbed in a cyclone of wind and magic pulled her away from the attic.

(x)

As Piper got used to her new surroundings she wondered where she now was, "Ok then, that spell obviously took me to her instead" Piper said as a sudden screech sounded in the cavern behind her. "Hay you with the overactive vocal cords" Piper said as she blasted Nala in the back, "I knew that would happen" Nala said as she started down at Piper, then suddenly she charged and sprung into the air and kicked Piper into the caves wall, "It's a whole new ball game now" Nala said as she summoned up a plasma ball and sent it towards Piper who barley reacted and froze the attack, "So come to vanquish me have you" Nala said making witty banter as Piper got up off the floor, "Well I'm guessing you didn't read the really fine print in your precious book, others wise you wouldn't be in such a hurry to vanquish me" Nala informed Piper, who was now looking rather confused, "Listen, I don't have the faintest idea what you're rambling on about ok" Piper said as Nala just broke out into to laughter, "Well I can clearly see that, so I'll let you in on my little secret" Nala replied as she moved a couple of inches closer to Piper, "When you vanquish me, all of the spirits I've collected are vanquished along with me" Nala informed Piper.

"Ok, well nice talking and all but I've got to go so bye" Piper said as she got ready to chuck her vanquishing potion, "Wait are you so sure you want to vanquish me?" Nala asked with a wicked smile on her face, "Even when I've absorbed your sister's spirit" She said as Piper dropped the potion and let it smash on the caverns rocky floor.

(x)

As Cole shimmered into The Sources formal chambers he stopped at the sound of voices, "Oracle I'm tired of your incompetence, Piper still lives and she's getting ever closer to finding what she's looking for" The Source said, although Cole didn't recognise the voice he was using. "Master Nala is at work battling Piper as we speak, but the witch appears to be taking away all of your time to work on killing her" The Oracle replied to her master, "Enough!" The Source shouted enraged by his minion, "I've got to keep up this act in order to keep close to Paige, otherwise if she discovers Piper's her sister, or vies versa our whole plan is ruined" The Source said. Suddenly then it hit Cole, Paige was the woman from social services, Piper had been so close to the witch all along and yet they'd never known and her sister to boot, "I've got to tell her" Cole said to himself about to move, but just then he tripped over the rock and fell in front of the chambers entrance, "Well if it isn't the mighty Belthazor" The Source said as he walked up to Cole in his human puppet, "Now this isn't like you, eavesdropping at doorways" He said as he turned and headed back, "Now seems a good enough time as any to play out your final moments" The Source said as he turned and looked down at Cole, "Well get up!" He shouted. Quickly Cole reacted he shot an energyball at The Source and jumped back, but The Source was prepared he grabbed the attack in his hand and rendered it useless, and then he countered with a fireball. The attack hit Cole square in the chest sending him flying into the stone wall, "Well this is just too easy, want to make it a little harder?" The Source asked getting confident, but just then he was sent back by a blast of water, "Gladly" The attacker said as she appeared from the shadows, "You again!" The Source shouted as the mysterious witch from the day of the Halliwell funeral stepped into the light, "Oh you missed me" She said as The Source clenched his fists, "I did warn you something was coming, but as always evil thinks it knows everything" The witch said as The Source let out a roar, a spiral of fire came soaring towards the witch, ho reacted with the same attack in a water form, Both attacks collided and sent shock waves through the cavern, as the attacks neutralised one another, The Source and the witch stood drained, "It looks like you're just all talk" The Source said as he sent a volt of lighting at the witch. The attack shot into the witches shoulder and sent her soaring to the ground, "Cole, stay strong you've got to go now" The Witch informed Cole as she stood back up in pain, "I'm not going to let you win she said as she sent out a final attack and then disappeared in a cyclone of water, "Pathetic" The Source said as he pulled Cole up and chucked him into an evil version of the crystal cage. "Now the fun begins, I will destroy Piper, and with your help Belthazor I will reign not just The Underworld put the mortal world to" He said as he laughed wickedly as Cole thought about how he'd failed to help Piper and wondered what was in store for her.

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Rose McGowan as Paige, Brian Krause as Leo, Julian Mcmahon as Cole and Alisson Mack as Maddie. Guest Starring: Michael Bailey Smith as The Source, Krista Allen as The Oracle, Jessewoodrow as Glenn, Becky Wahlstorm as Lila, David Reivers as Mr Cowan and Eliza Dushku as Nala. Special Musical Guest: Bare-naked Ladies.

Next Episode Teaser: As Piper stuggles with Nala's news and how to act now The Source starts is final attack on Cole, Piper and Paige. Is the end fast approaching?

A/N: I'm just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this fic, it makes me proud to know that you all enjoy it :). Hope you enjoy the suprises that are in store. It's thanks to you i write. Also if you're interested in any other of my fics have a look at the new date planner on my page to see if there are any you feel like reading. Thanks again and bye. Matt


	7. 1x06 Is Blood Always Thicker Than Evil?

Episode Synopsis: As Piper challenges her recent discovery. The Source is finally ready to take his final steps and take Paige.

1x06 Is Blood Always Thicker Than Evil?

In the dark cavern Piper was slowly getting to grips with what had just played out in front of her, her blood was now running cold as she adjusted to Nala's news, "You've done what" She replied as she just started blankly at the demon, "Great isn't it, I've collected you're sister's soul. And which one you ask, well you'll just have to guess" Nala replied, Piper was on the brink of charging towards her and punching her in the jaw. "You think this is just a big game don't you?" Piper rhetorically asked as she pulled her hands out of her pockets, "What does my pain amuse you? Do you demons think it's funny to kill our loved ones?" Piper asked as clenched one of her fists, "Answer me!" She shouted as she lost it, she activated her power and blasted Nala in the shoulder and knocked her backwards into the wall, "What's the kick you get out of other's pain" She said blasting her in the chest. "Because you obviously find this so damn funny" Piper said enraged as she let out blast after blast.

"Piper stop" Nala said in a mixed up voice, one half sounded like her regular voice, but the other was voice she thought she'd only ever hear again in her dreams, "Phoebe?" Piper asked as she felt one tear trickle down her soft cheek, "Yes sweetie it's me" Nala replied, her eyes now glowing an intense golden colour. "But how, how are you doing this?" Piper asked as she moved closer to the demon, but not to close in case it was a trick, "Nala can absorb, sprits and when she does she has use over the magic they used, so I'm now linked to her via that" She replied as Piper tried so hard to keep herself from falling apart. "But if I vanquish her now, you'll die with her" Piper said trying to think of a way to free her baby sister, "Just focus Piper, reword the spell so all the spirits are released and Nala's still vanquished" Phoebe said as Piper nodded, she unfolded the vanquishing spell and got to rewriting it in her head.

(x)

As The Source stood mighty over Coles' unconscious body, "This better work as you've foresaw Oracle" He said as he headed back to his minion. "It will, providing destiny hasn't chosen a different course for you to follow" The Oracle replied as she slowly moved her hand across the crystal ball. "Is it wise for you to split yourself into two different vessels though?" The Oracle asked as The Source moved back beside Cole, "Of course it is. It will just be like an overpowered Astral Projection" The Source replied as he pulled out an ancient looking vial. "As soon as I get to Piper summon Shax, it's time we cleaned up all of our lose ends" The Source told The Oracle. The Source stood over Cole and then dropped the vial. Suddenly a vortex of black spores flew from his eyes and mouth and intruded Cole's unconscious body as the final of the spores left Glenn's body he slowly fell to the floor of the cavern, "Master!" The Oracle shouted out as she rushed to her master's side to help him up. "Leave me Oracle" He shouted in response as he pulled himself up off the stone floor, "Is it done?" The Oracle asked as she looked at her master. "Yes, now in a couple of minutes he will awaken under my control" The Source replied as he walked over to his throne.

"Now remember when I find Piper summon Shax and tell him to come to me" The Source told The Oracle before he flamed out of the cavern.

_Opening Credits _

_The song I don't want to miss a thing sung by Aerosmith is played as we pan through endless caverns in the underworld. Slowly will pull into a shot with Nala lying down against a boulder._

(x)

As Piper finished rewriting the vanquishing spell in her head she looked up to see Nala was now on the floor struggling to breath, "Phoebe" Piper said as she knelled beside the demon her sister hand control of, "Piper quickly say the spell" Nala replied as Piper stood back up, "Spirit Screamer in front of me, I call and set your victims free. I vanquish you with all my might, Yet send the victims to the light" Piper chanted as Nala suddenly erupted in a fierce pink glow making Piper cover her eyes, suddenly Nala's body exploded into dust and all of the spirit victims were released. As the light dyed down Piper moved her hands from in front of her eyes to see her baby sister lying lifeless on the floor in front of her, "Phoebe!" she shouted as ran over and sat beside her sister, "Come on honey wake up please" Piper cried as she cradled Phoebe, "I can't lose you again" She sobbed as Phoebe slowly opened her eyes, "Piper you did it" Phoebe said as she slowly lifted her self into a sitting position against a boulder, "Are you ok Pheebs?" Piper asked as she sat opposite her sister, "Piper you do realize I'm only a corporeal spirit" Phoebe said as Piper slowly looked down at the floor, "Piper now's not the time to keep things locked away ok. We need to find the lost witch" Phoebe said as Piper turned back to her sister in slight shock. "You know about the witch" Piper said quite shocked that Phoebe knew about the witch, "Hello, it's not as if we don't get the news up there" Phoebe replied as Piper smiled but stopped because it felt wrong. "The Elders actually sent me down to help you find her with my power" Phoebe explained as she stood up and was followed by Piper, "Now we need to get back to the manor" Phoebe said as she grabbed hold of Pipers hand, "Now hold on this may feel a little weird" Phoebe told Piper said as she and Piper disappeared in a swirl of golden light.

(x)

Back in The Source's cavern The Oracle was awaiting for Cole to regain consciousness under her masters control, "Soon both of my problems will be destroyed" Oracle said to herself as Cole's eyes suddenly shot open, "Belthazor, it's so good to see you up and causing evil" The Oracle said as Cole shot up right and looked blankly in front of him, and then he suddenly he flamed out of the cavern. "Perfect the wheels of destiny are in motion" The Oracle said before she turned to her crystal.

(x)

As Paige pulled up out side of her loft she wondered how she was going to get Piper to speak to her, "Glenn?" Paige asked as she saw a familiar figure bent over beside a flower bed outside the building, "What happened?" She asked as she hurried over and knelt beside her friend. "It's nothing I'm fine" Glenn replied,  
"Glenn you look like death" Paige said as she helped the man to his feet, "We need to get you to the hospital ok" She said as Glenn's upper lip suddenly curled, "For god sake woman leave me alone!" He shouted raising his hand as Paige recoiled in fear, just before Glenn doubled over in pain again, "Glenn" Paige said as she rushed over, but this time Glenn roared out and knocked her to the floor. As Paige looked up at Glenn in horror she knew something wasn't right, yet she knew she couldn't stick around, "Paige I'm sorry" Glenn said as he saw the shock and fear on the woman's face but it was to late Paige got to her feet and quickly ran away. "Paige!" He shouted before he snarled and flamed out.

(x)

Back at the manor Piper was busy writing a spell to temporarily give her Phoebe's power, "You sure this'll work?" Piper asked as she turned the page in The Book of Shadows, "Yeah, you just need my power long enough to get a Premonition to tell you where the witch is and maybe who she is as well" Phoebe replied as she looked over her big sister shoulder. "So this is getting serious then" Piper said as Phoebe looked down at her a bit confused, "What do you mean?" She asked as she sat down beside her sister, "Well it's not everyday The Elders send somebody dead back down to earth, especially to me" Piper explained as she wrote another verse for the spell, "So what's wrong?" She asked hoping Phoebe would have some of the answers.

"There's something coming ok, that's about as much as I can say." Phoebe replied as Piper gave her a none approving look, "Piper it's the truth ok. What ever is coming it's stronger than The Source and you've got to be ready that's why you need this witch. She'll elevate your power to its true potential" Phoebe explained as Piper finally looked as if she believed what her little sister was saying, "Great as if my life isn't full of chaos already" Piper said as she put the lid on the pen. "Ok then here goes nothing" She said as she stood up and stood in the circle of lit candles. "In this night and in this hour, I call upon a psychic power. Power cross through the air, from my sister I will share. Blood to blood I call to thee, power to power reside in me" Piper chanted and looked over at Phoebe when nothing happened, then suddenly a sharp wind consumed Piper and she was hit my thousands of lights, the impact knocked Piper to the floor and sucked her into a powerful vision.

_Patty and Sam are seen holding a young baby in a church, both look down trodden with guilt as the baby is passed over to the sister in charge. "Please take good care of her" Patty say's as the nun nods and cradles the baby, "And be sure her name begins with a P, that's my only wish" Patty said before she burst into tears and hugged Sam, then they both orbed out._

_Abruptly the vision changed, death and despair is seen across San Francisco. Piper looks around as she walks towards the bay. "This is all you fault" A man shouted as Piper turned to face him, "My fault" Piper said confused. "You've misused the power bestowed to you and now the paladin of shadows has us all" The man shouted before he was consumed by flames. "Please reconsider, otherwise we're all doomed" He screamed before exploding into ash and breaking the connection._

(x)

As Paige ran through the city she couldn't shake the sense of fear Glenn had given her back at her loft, then her cell started ringing. "Glenn what do you want?" She asked as she answered and sat down in a bus shelter, "Paige honey I'm so sorry for hitting you please where are you?" Glenn said from inside his car, his eye's now blackened by The Source's power, "You really think sorry will work Glenn. You knocked me to the ground I need a bit more than that" Paige replied as she started to fell uneasy in the open, "Paige I love you and I need to know your safe ok now please where are you?" Glenn asked. "You don't get it do you. I can't trust you anymore Glenn not now" Paige replied before she hung up and carried on walking.

(x)

As Piper jolted back up Phoebe was standing over her, "Who's the witch?" She asked as Piper just laughed,

"You won't believe this. We've got a sister" Piper said as Phoebe didn't look as surprised as Piper thought she would've done. "You knew" Piper said as she realised, "And you didn't tell me. You made me see it in that vision!" Piper said as her voice started to rise.

"Piper I couldn't tell you ok, just like Prue couldn't or Grams. You needed to see for yourself so the bond would be formed" Phoebe replied as Piper flipped, "Phoebe this is my life you're messing with!" She shouted as she paced around the attic, "You can't just drop a bomb like this and then expect me to just go hunting for her" Piper said as silvery lights swirled behind her. "Piper sweetie" Patty said from behind her daughter making Piper turn around, "Come to tell me of another long lost sibling. A brother perhaps" Piper said as she faced her mother. "Piper please don't be like that." Patty said to her daughter, "How do you expect me to react mom, do you want me to be completely fine with it all" Piper said as Phoebe stood beside her.

"We had no choice Piper. Before you and Leo witches and whitelighters weren't even supposed to share a smile. Let alone have kids" Patty replied as Piper turned her head away, "And please don't take this out on your sister. She will need you now more than ever" Patty said. "Ok, but why didn't you tell me earlier, when you came after Prue and Phoebe's death?" Piper asked her mother.

"I couldn't. We needed you to find her on your own, even your future self didn't tell you honey" Patty replied as Piper sighed trying to take everything in. "Ok. Where do I start to find her" Piper said as he mother gave her a soft smile, "I'm not happy with this. But I won't let evil take another sister from me" Piper said as Phoebe put her arm around her, "You can find her. You have a bond with her" Phoebe explained as she walked over to her mom, "But now we've got to go" Phoebe said as Piper gave a weak smile in response,

"Thank you for coming back" Piper said in reply as she felt another tear, "Blessed be" Patty and Phoebe said before the both left in silver lights.

As soon as they were gone Cole flamed into the attic, "Cole" Piper said in shock over the way Cole had entered the attic.

"Die!" Cole shouted chucking a fireball at Piper, Piper quickly blew up the attack and looked sternly at Cole, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Piper said not understanding what had happened to Cole,

"Sad isn't it" Cole said confusing Piper even more, "I'm going to kill you here now. And your sister will be mine for the taking" He said as Piper suddenly realized who she was standing in front of, "You're not Cole" She said as she slowly backed away,

"Clever girl" He replied as he released another attack this time hitting Piper in the arm and sending her crashing into the small table, "I thought you'd die with pride Piper" Cole said as he held a fireball in his palm, "Guess I was wrong" He said as Piper suddenly blasted the attack, "Forgive me" She said as she continuously blasted him in the chest sending him backwards into the corner of the attic, then suddenly she emitted an immense blast and blew Cole up into a swarm of black particles, as the particles whizzed round Piper quickly looked through the book for an exorcism spell. "Demon's soul hides behind an innocents face. This witch's magic casts you out of this place." Piper chanted as the particles reformed into Cole and were expelled viciously from his body leaving him badly injured on the attics floor, "Cole" Piper said as she rushed to his aid. "Leo!" She shouted up to the heavens, then her husbands familiar orbs materialized in the attic, "Piper there you are" Leo said as he came to his wife's side. "What happened?" He asked looking at the badly injured Cole. "The Source attacked him, then I found Phoebe and discovered I had a sister and Cole attacked as The Source and, and…."Piper informed her husband getting hysterical, "Piper calm down, what sister, and what about Phoebe?" Leo asked as he knelt beside his wife, "Nala, the demon had Phoebe's spirit. So I freed her and I cast this spell to have a Premonition and discovered the witch is actually Sam and moms' daughter and my half sister" Piper explained as Leo tried to take everything in, "Now please look after Cole. I need to save her because The Source is at full strength and with her and I need to save her" Piper said a Cole suddenly let out a cough.

"Piper" He said in a raspy voice, making Piper and Leo move over to him. "Cole what is it?" Piper asked as Cole looked up at her,

"The witch, your sister it's, it's" Cole said struggling to get out his information, "She's Paige" He got out as Piper gasped in shock,

"The social worker from the funeral?" Leo said not one hundred percent sure, "That's why she was there" Piper replied as everything suddenly stated to fit into place in her head, "Why she was at the funeral, why she got that social worker case" Piper said,

"It was the bond, the pull. Bringing the two of us together" Piper said as she jumped up with Leo, "Cole you stay here. Go to Phoebe's room and stay there till we get back" Piper said as she grabbed Leo's hand. "Orb to Paige" She told her husband who was slightly confused, "Piper I can't she's not a witch yet" Leo replied,

"I'll find her with the pull. Now orb!" She shouted as Leo orbed the both of them out and to Paige.

(x)

On top of one of the buildings in downtown Paige emerged onto the rooftop, "Hello Paige" Glenn said as Paige jumped in fear,

"How did you find me?" Paige asked as she moved away from the young man, "You feel free up here with the stars remember" Glenn replied as he inched forward, "Now please let me explain" He said as he Paige moved her hand away from his, "Leave me alone. now" Paige said in reply, then suddenly Shax teleported onto the roof in his wind vortex, "Oh my god" Paige said as she looked over at the demon, "No, quite the opposite in fact" Glenn said as Shax got ready to launch his attack, just then Leo and Piper orbed in as the attack was released, "To late!" Glenn shouted as Piper saw the event in slow motion. "No!" She shouted as the blasted hurtled to Paige,

"Ah!" Paige screamed as she braced herself with her arms and orbed out. "Impossible!" Glenn shouted as the attack crashed into the stairwell and Paige orbed back onto the rooftop, "What the hell" Paige said as she looked around,

"Run!" Piper shouted as Paige obeyed and ran off, "Go get her home" Piper commanded Leo who was adamant to leave his wife, "Don't worry about me, just go" Piper said as Leo reluctantly orbed off after Paige. "Big mistake" Glenn said as he flamed off in pursuit leaving Piper to battle Shax. As the demon of wind roared and released another windball, Piper quickly froze the attack and then blasted Shax, this time though he didn't turn back into the wind. "Oh crap" Piper said as another attack came her way, but then she was absorbed by a cluster of orbs.

(x)

As Piper registered her new surroundings she saw she was now in the manors foyer. "This is kidnapping" Paige shouted as she tried to break free from Cole's grip. "Let her go" Piper said as Cole just started and the witch, "Piper she'll just run away" Cole said as Piper gave him a harsh look making him release Paige, and as predicted she went running to the front door. "Wait" Piper said as she blasted the glass in the door. "Oh god" Paige said orbing out again in fear.

"Paige" Piper said before Paige orbed back in.

"What the hells wrong with me?" Paige asked as she moved towards Piper, "Paige this unbelievable I know. But you're a witch, and my sister" Piper said as Paige let out an unbelieving laugh,

"Oh please like that's true" Paige said as she suddenly felt dizzy and light headed. "No it can't be" Paige said as she grabbed her head,

"Paige are you ok?" Piper said as she moved towards the woman,

"Leave me alone" Paige said as she headed off,

"Wait!" Piper shouted as she grabbed Paige's hand, then the chandelier emitted a white light down onto Paige and Piper. "What was that?" Paige asked as she and Piper let go of each other hands. "I have no idea" Piper replied as she turned to Leo and Cole,

"I'd say that means you're now connected, she's a full witch with a power" Cole said just before Glenn flamed into the foyer,

"Glenn not you too" Paige said as she backed away from everyone,

"Honey help me please. I don't know what's happening to me" Glenn said as Piper moved closer to protect Paige, "Ok I can't take anymore of this. What is happening?" Paige shouted out as Glenn edged forward. "It's her." Glenn replied pointing at Piper, "She's using her magic or whatever. She's trying to use you to get her sister's back that's all" Glenn said as Piper turned to Paige.

"It's not true Paige. You are a witch and my sister" She said as Glenn blasted her in the back and sent her hurtling into the glass cabinet. "Piper" Leo cried as he rushed to his wife's aid.

"Paige, please come with me. I need you to save me" Glenn said as he held out his hand, Paige looked from him and at Piper, "Will you save me to, from this" Paige said as Glenn smiled and nodded and her. Paige then ran into Glenn's arms and held him in an embrace. "Paige no!" Piper shouted as she not back up with Cole and Leo's help, Glenn looked up with his blackened eyes and wicked grin and then flamed out with Paige in his arms, Piper was then left with a sense of failure, she'd lost everything, her two sisters were dead and now Paige was gone and with her the new chance of a proper family and the one person who could help her in her destiny, and she didn't know which way to turn to now.

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Rose McGowan as Paige, Brian Krause as Leo and Julian Mcmahon as Cole. Guest Starring: Michael Bailey Smith as The Source, Krista Allen as The Oracle, Jessewoodrow as Glenn, Eliza Dushku as Nala, Finola Hughes as Patty and Alyssa Milano as Phoebe.

Next Episode Teaser: With Paige gone it's only a matter of time before The Source takes total control. Will Piper be able to get her sister back and save man kind?


	8. 1x07 Turning The Paige

Episode Synopsis: Now The Source has taken Paige, Piper plans to get her little sister back to her. Meanwhile The Oracle's ture intentions become clear.

1x07 Turning The Paige

As Paige looked around the cavern Glenn had taken them to she tried to take everything in that had happened within the last couple of hours. "Paige" Glenn said breaking Paige's thought, "Are you ok?" he asked as he put his arms around her, "Honestly no. I'm now some freak" Paige said as she broke the embrace and walked off, "What am I supposed to do now, as a witch" Paige said wanting answers from someone, "Paige, you just try to rest and relax ok. I'm going to find someone to answer all of your questions" Glenn told Paige before he flamed out of the cavern, leaving Paige alone again with her thoughts.

(x)

Piper was busy sorting out the mess left by The Source in the attic trying to figure out how she was going to save Paige from him. "It'll work out you know" Leo said as he walked though the door and started to help, "How are you sure Leo" Piper said, "This is The Source of All Evil. He shouldn't be taken lightly. And now he's got Paige and god knows what power she possesses" Piper replied as she sat down and put her head in her hands, "I just don't know how I'm going to save her" She said as Leo sat down beside her,

"With some help. You've got Cole and me to help you sweetie we can try and get Paige" Leo said as he suddenly heard a chime, "Just hold on for a couple of minutes. Get Cole ready, then I promise we will get your sister" Leo said before kissing Piper and then orbing up to the heavens, Piper looked over at where her husband had just been and hoped he was right.

_Opening Credits_

_The song Never Be The Same Again sung by Mel C is played as we pan across the night sky. Time lapses and we move slowly through the mroning skyline. Swe fade out to black and then fade into an empty cavern._

_(x)_

As Glenn flamed into The Oracles new lair he was looking for her to teach Paige about her power, "Oracle where are you!" He bellowed as his minion appeared in a golden glow. "My liege what brings you here?" She asked as Glenn stood beside her.

"I'm here to see if you can teach Paige about her powers" He told The Oracle as she turned away from her crystal and looked her master in the eye. "I can try to help. Although I know little about white magic" The Oracle replied as she got up and stood beside Glenn, "But she won't be a white witch for much longer" Glenn replied before he flamed out, The Oracle then followed in tow.

(x)

As the duo reappeared in The Source's cave Paige was sitting staring blankly at the wall. "Paige honey, I've got somebody who can help you" Glenn said in a sweet and innocent tone, Paige slowly turned around and saw Glenn and The Oracle. "Who's she?" She asked as she looked uneasily at The Oracle. "I'm somebody who can help you Paige" Oracle replied putting her hand out to help Paige up. "And how do we know we can trust her" Paige said as she turned to face Glenn. "Honey we need to trust her ok. If you can control this power then you can defend yourself against Piper" Glenn replied as he then held his hand. This time Paige responded and let Paige pull her onto her feet. "Ok, I suppose I can make the effort" Paige said giving Glenn a half hearted smile.

(x)

Piper sat in the attic slowly flipping through The Book of Shadows just as Cole shimmered in. "Any luck?" Piper asked as she turned to face him. "No, they must be in The Source's chambers" Cole replied as he sat down beside Piper, "Figured out Paige's power yet?" He asked as he looked over the page Piper was reading. "No" Piper bluntly replied. "And I have no idea what power she could have either. I mean she was born after Prue, me and Phoebe, so she can't have one of the three powers from Melinda Warren" Piper said as Cole contemplated an answer. "And because of the lovely whitelighter side of her it could literally be any power in the cosmos" Piper said. Then the pages of the book started flipping slowly to a double blank page, and then as the pages began to glow they were covered in writing. "Empathickineisis" Piper said as she read over the pages new title. "I think we've found Paige's power" Cole told Piper. "I mind based power, using the phases of the moon and feeling. A witch with this power can manipulate another being in order to gain information on there thoughts and memories." Piper read aloud as she stopped and turned to face Cole, "She's going to be tuff to save with a power like that" She said as Cole let out a quick smile. "When encountering another magical being, said being's powers will be duplicated and given to the Empathickinetic witch for a short period of time, this will result in the actual power being depleted" Cole said as he finished reading the information.

"No wonder I needed to find her, Paige will be so strong with this power, at least The Source should have a hard time also" Piper said as she closed the book.

(x)

Back in The Source's cavern The Oracle had been teaching Paige how to activate her power, "Focus Paige" Glenn said as Paige started stressing out. "Easy for you to say Glenn, you seem to be finding this a whole lot easier than me" Paige replied as she paced around the cave. "Paige you just need to relax and focus ok" The Oracle told Paige as she gave her a comforting look, "Now one last time focus on me and move your hand ever so slightly" Oracle told Paige,

Paige concentrated and gave a flick of her hand, "Again nothing" She said getting even more frustrated. "Ok you take a little break" Oracle replied as Paige sat back down and she walked over to a corner with Glenn. "Nothing master. She doesn't seem to wield either sister's power" Oracle said as Glenn turned and looked quickly at Paige, "It's impossible. She's of Halliwell lineage so how can she not possess a power from Melinda Warren?" Glenn asked trying not to raise his voice. "The prophecy stated the power's that the three sisters would possess and it was correct. But Paige wasn't included in that. Therefore her power should be one of complete difference" Oracle informed her master.

"Great, if I don't discover the power soon though Piper will come and challenge me for Paige, and with out knowing her power Paige will be taken and my plan will fail" Glenn said as Paige slowly walked over to him and The Oracle, "I'm ready to try again" She said as Glenn slowly turned to face her. "You sure about this honey? If you don't want to…" Glenn said but was cut off by Paige,

"No I want to do this now" She replied,

"Ok then lets do this" Oracle said.

After another failed attempted of tying her power Paige was standing in front of The Oracle focusing all her energy, "Paige this is the last time, now focus fully on your power let it flow through you" Oracle told Paige, Paige quickly opened her eyes and thrust out her hand, and yet again nothing happened. "Paige come on you can do this" Oracle said trying to stay calm,

"No I can't" Paige said in frustration, then as she did her hands emitted a white light and released a cluster of orbs, the orbs flew at The Oracle and covered her body, "What the hell?" Paige asked in confusion, then the orbs reformed and re-entered Paige's body. As Glenn witnessed the events Paige's eyes suddenly erupted in a golden flare.

(x)

_Paige looks to face Glenn standing in front of Piper. "It looks like all magic falls eventually" He said as he looked down at the fallen witch. "You brain washed her, and then killed her" Piper said through her tears as Glenn summoned up a fireball. "Oh well that's life, so deal with it." Glenn said "Well for as long as you have" He said before releasing his attack, quickly Piper reacted and froze the attack. "Piper why drag this out, you've lost admit it and seal your fate" Glenn said his eyes now blackened. "And follow all of my sisters to death, no" Piper replied as she tried to pull herself up. "Well it's a shame you feel that way, but at least you won't go alone. Your daughter will go with you" He said shocking Piper and then releasing another attack, this time hitting Piper square on making her explode into flames screaming for mercy._

_(x)_

As Paige's eyes returned to normal she quickly grabbed hold of the wooden table. "How could you do such an evil thing" She said as she looked at Glenn with disgust. "Paige honey what are you talking about?" Glenn asked as he edged closer,

"Stay back" Paige said as she released an energyball and knocked Glenn to the ground, "I've got to save her" Paige said to herself as Glenn pulled himself up. "Oracle stop her!" He shouted but in a flash of golden light Paige was gone from his grasp.

(x)

As Piper mixed together a tracking potion she was running through all of the possibilities she had, "What if he's got her brain washed?" She asked Cole who was wandering round the attic, "Piper you're her sister, that bond should always be stronger" Cole replied as he walked over and looked at the potion. "See should, what happens if it doesn't" Piper said as Leo orbed into the attic,

"Find anything useful?" Cole asked the whitelighter,

"The Elders don't know where The Source could be keeping Paige" Leo replied as he walked over to Cole and Piper. "But they did say that Piper is now at full Temporal power so saving Paige should be easier" Leo informed his wife.

"And what his full Temporal power exactly?" Piper asked as she finished the potion, "They don't know" Leo replied as Piper rolled her eyes at his reply, then suddenly Piper's head began ringing and spinning, "Piper" Leo said as his wife lost her balance and he caught her. "It's Paige. She's here in the city" Piper said as she grabbed her head.

(x)

As Paige looked around she suddenly realised that she'd some how ended up in P3, "Hay can I help you?" Maddie asked from behind the bar,

"Is Piper here?" Paige asked as she rushed towards the bar and then suddenly felt light headed as the fraction of The Oracles power left her body. "Whoa you don't look to great" Maddie said as she grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Paige. "Thanks" Paige said in reply. "Now about Piper" She said before she took a big gulp of water. "I'm sorry she's got the day off today. If it's important I can phone her for you" Maddie told Paige who looked slightly down trodden. "No I'll drop by her house" Paige said as she spun round and then stopped. "Thanks for the water" She said and then ran off out of the club. "You're welcome!" Maddie shouted. After a couple of minutes had passed Piper and Leo suddenly burst out of the back office, "Piper" Maddie said quite surprised to see her boss, "I thought it was your day off" She said as Piper and Leo stopped in front of her, "It was, is" Piper replied.

"Is something wrong?" Maddie sensing Pipers anxiousness,

"Yes there is actually" Piper replied,

"Piper" Leo said as Piper gave him a cross look, "Maddie have you seen a young woman say 5ft 6 long blackish hair today?" Leo asked, just then Maddie remembered Paige coming in from no where. "Now you mention it yeah" She replied as Piper looked up hopefully,

"Great how long ago?" She asked,

"About five, ten minutes ago. she was heading to your place. Why?" Maddie asked as Leo and Piper looked at one another and suddenly ran off, "Thanks Maddie!" Piper shouted back, "You're welcome I guess" Maddie said to herself.

(x)

As Piper pulled up outside of the manor she and Leo quickly got out the Jeep only to see Paige walking towards the manor. "Paige!" Piper shouted as she ran towards her little sister, "Thank god he hasn't got to you" Paige said as she grabbed Piper in a tight embrace making Piper confused, "Who hasn't got me?" Piper asked as she looked directly at Paige, "Glenn, I used my power and suddenly got this little glimpse to the future and I saw him kill you" Paige said as Piper looked at Leo for an answer. "She must've absorbed The Oracle's power" Leo said, and then suddenly a loud crash came from the attic. "Cole" Piper said as the trio rushed into the manor.

(x)

As Piper, Paige and Leo rushed into the attic they saw Glenn standing over an unconscious Cole who was badly beaten, "Leo get him out of here" Piper told her husband as he orbed over to Cole. "Not so fast whitelighter" Glenn said as he threw a bolt of thunder at Leo and scattered his orb trail. "Leo!" Piper shouted as she turned to face Glenn. "Glenn stop this. Piper can get you back to normal" Paige said as Glenn just simply laughed at her,

"I am normal witch. I was never Glenn I've always been this" The Source said as he dispossessed Glenn's body. "Oh god" Paige said as she moved back in fear. "Paige don't worry" Piper said as she grabbed her sisters hand. "We'll save Glenn together" She said with a smile. "Really and how do you plan on doing that?" The Source said before he released a fireball, "Ah!" Paige shouted as she orbed out and avoided the attack. "Paige don't be scared" Piper said as Paige orbed back in, Piper than flicked her wrist and blasted The Source in the chest. "Paige, use your power on him" Piper said as she consecutively blasted him. "But I can't on cue" Paige said as she Piper carried on blasting. "Focus" Piper replied.

"Enough!" The Source bellowed as he blasted Piper with a fireball and sent her soaring into an old armoire. "Piper no" Paige said as she turned to face The Source, "Now for you Paige. You should've stayed beside me" He said as he formed a fireball, "Your loss" he said as he aimed the attack. "No!" Paige shouted as she summoned a cluster of orbs like before, "Paige now" Piper said as she looked up at the orb cluster in Paige's hand, Paige quickly sent the orbs hurtling towards The Source and let them consume him. "No, this isn't possible" He shouted as he felt his power depleting, then as before the orbs returned to Paige's body, "Die!" The Source shouted as he sent a thunder bolt and hit Piper square in the chest. This was the last straw, Paige looked at all of the destruction, then with her hatred for The Source at full, a full force fireball erupted in Paige's palm. "It's time you felt your own evil" She said as she blasted him with the attack. "Ah!" The Source bellowed in pain before he flamed out the manor.

After everything was sorted out Glenn was taken to hospital to be monitored on his injuries from The Sources possession on him. Paige and Piper slowly came down the stairs into the foyer. "So are you going to the hospital?" Piper asked as she broke the silence.

"Yeah, after all I feel this is partially my fault" Paige replied as Piper rubbed her arm comfortingly, "He won't remember any of the things that happened though" Piper told Paige.

"Good, I'm barely used to this. Let alone Glenn knowing about my powers" Paige said.

"The other day, I meant what I said about not wanting you for your power, and getting to know you as a friend and my sister" Piper said as she hopefully looked at Paige, "I'd like that too" Paige replied as Piper smiled with thanks. "Ok then, well I guess you'd better get going" Piper told Paige as they looked at the ambulance,

"Ok then, I'll drop by later then" Paige replied as she smiled at Piper and ran off into the back of the ambulance, as Piper watched as her new sister left. And she knew everything was now sorting itself out for the better finally.

(x)

In the underworld The Source was standing with his hand on his open wound, "Master you're weakened. You need to rest" Oracle said as The Source moved away from her, "I won't rest until those witches are dead Oracle" He said as he stood beside a burning fire, "And if it's the last thing I do there blood will be on my hands." He said before he flamed out of the cavern leaving The Oracle smiling wickedly. "That's it follow my vision. Follow it to you death and complete my plan" She said before she teleported out as well.

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Rose McGowan as Paige, Brian Krause as Leo, Julian Mcmahon as Cole and Allison Mack as Maddie. Guest Starring:Michael Bailey Smith as The Source, Krista Allen as The Oracle and Jesse woodrow as Glenn.

Next Episode Teaser: With The Oracle now working to make her vision a reality will Piper prepare Paige in time for the vents that will unfold?

_A/N: Hay guys. So hoped you liked this three part chapter arc, and the suprises :). Just to let you know to get an idea of Paige's power i based it on that of Rogue's from X-Men, just with orbing. And the name was the best i could think of concidering the way it works via emotion and the mind so Empathickinesis. Bye for now everyone._


	9. 1x08 Live And Let Scry

_A/N: Sorry it's a day late guess work got a little on top of me this weekend. But i'm back on track for next week. Hope you enjoy._

Episode Synopsis: Now Paige and Piper are reunited they must work together to stop The Oracle's new plans and put an old foe to rest.

1x08 Live And Let Scry

P3 was heaving with people as Paige meandered through the crowds; she'd just got back from the hospital after visiting Glenn. "Paige!" Piper shouted from the booth she Leo, Cole and Maddie were sitting down at. "Hay thanks for letting me hang with you guys" Paige said as she took her beige jacket off and sat down. "Paige it's no problem, it's good getting to know you better" Piper replied with a warm smile. It had been four days since Paige and Piper had freed Glenn from The Sources control and began the long road of sisterly bonding, "It must've been weird not knowing you were sisters yet being Piper's social worker" Maddie said to Paige before she took a sip of her drink. "Yeah now I think about it's like we were being pulled together" Paige said as she let out a little fake laugh,

"So are you still coming by the manor tomorrow?" Piper asked her little sister, "Yeah, do you mind if I bring my case notes though, I really need to do my evaluation on you before I get fired" Paige said as she flashed a sheepish smile, "Fine, but no psychobabble" Piper replied as the group laughed.

(x)

In The Oracles cavern the female demon was sitting over a bubbling potion pot, behind her a male demon smoked in. "Oracle why have you summoned me" He asked as he stood straight,

"Always straight to the point Antaylas. That's what I like about you" Oracle replied not even turning to face the demon, "I need you to run an errand for me" She told him as she finally faced him.

"Shouldn't The Source be commanding the legions? Not his puppet" Antaylas said as The Oracle's faced turned into a look of fury, "The Source almost got himself killed from his battle with Temporal magic. So now it's up to me to fix up the loose ends" Oracle replied as she looked over at the potion, "Now will you lend me your services?"

_Opening Credits_

_The Song Holding Out For A Hero sung by Bonnie Tyler is played as we pan across the morning sky and into the city, we slowly pan through streets of victorian houses and the pull up at the manor._

_(x)_

"Hang on a minute!" Piper shouted as she ran towards the manors front door, "Hay perfect timing" Piper said to Paige as she pulled her into the foyer and closed the door. "Ok don't get me wrong, but why are you so keen to let me in" Paige asked, but then she saw a frozen demon and her jaw dropped. "Ok is this normal for you?" She asked as she examined the demon, "Bounty hunter, Cole said he'd be able to give me some info on The Source" Piper replied as she and Paige stood in front of the frozen demon, "How exactly?" Paige asked, provoking a grin from Piper. "Watch and learn sis" She said as she flicked her hand, and then demons head slowly unfroze. "Hay this isn't fair" He whined as he looked at his frozen body, "What do you want from me anyway?" He asked as he looked from Piper to Paige. "Just a tiny bit of information, in exchange for your life" Piper said holding her hands ready to blast him, "I don't know anything ok" He replied as Piper got ready to blast, "Ok, ok. The Source is pretty injured now; apparently all demonic orders are coming from…" But before the bounty hunter could finish, Antaylas smoked in and vanquished him with a flareball, "Hay" Piper said as she froze the demon, but time only seemed to slow down.

"Ok this is different" Piper said as she looked at the demon slowly from his attack, and then time sped back up as he launched another flareball, "Ah!" Paige screamed as she orbed out, leaving Piper to blast the attack. "I'll finish you two later" The demon said before he smoked back out. "Damn it" Piper said as Paige orbed back into her spot. "Did you blast him?" She asked seeing that he'd gone,

"No, we better look in The Book of Shadows. Come on" Piper told Paige as they headed up to the attic.

(x)

Back in The Oracles cavern Antaylas smoked in, "It's done, the sisters don't know that you're leading the demons" Antaylas informed her, "Good, if those pesky witches discover I'm pulling the strings, my whole plan could be ruined" Oracle replied as she mixed her potion. "Now to keep them busy" She said to herself and then turned to face Antaylas, "Now you stay here whilst I go to The Source" Oracle told Antaylas before she teleported out in a golden glow.

(x)

As Piper and Paige looked through the book they had yet to find the demon that had vanquished the bounty hunter earlier. "Ok then there has to be some clue in this book" Paige said as she flipped through all of the thick pages. "Paige be careful with that, it's been passed down our family for a long time" Piper told her little sister as she mixed her summoning potion. "Now this should either bring the demon to us" Piper said as she added a handful of herbs, "Or" Paige said wanting to know what else could happen, "Or it takes us to him" Piper replied as the pot let out a little explosion and smoke cloud, then a slight breeze swept through the attic, "Did you feel that chill?" Paige asked as she tried to get warm, and with that Shax blasted through the attic's wooden door. "Paige get over here!" Piper shouted trying to defend her little sister, but as her back was turned Shax stuck her with a lethal blow. "Paige!" Piper shouted in horror. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell". Piper shouted as Shax dissolved into a cyclone of wind. "Leo!" Piper shouted as she knelt down beside her little sister, "Oh god" Leo said as he looked at Paige and ran over to her aid and healed her, "How did this happen?" He asked Piper,

"Shax ambushed us" Piper replied as Paige let out a gasp and started coughing, "Obviously even though he's injured The Source won't stop at trying to kill the both of you" Leo said as he helped Paige up off of the floor, "Yay us" Paige said sarcastically,

"Ok then we better get prepared, especially if Shax is on the prowl." Piper said, "Which means we need to try and get a little bit of hang onto your power" Piper said as Paige scrunched up her face.

(x)

As The Oracle teleported into The Sources cavern she watched him as he dismissed Shax from his sight. "What do you have to report Oracle?" He asked as he held tightly onto his open wound.

"Master, I've found a healer for you but it will take some time for him to gather the herbs required" Oracle replied.

"Oracle do you try to test my patience?" The Source bellowed at his minion, "Master I'm just telling you what I was informed" Oracle replied with her head hung facing the dirt floor as The Source just ignored her and grabbed his wound, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked as she looked over at her master. "No. Just go" He said before The Oracle teleported out.

(x)

As The Oracle teleported back into her cavern she noticed Antaylas was still standing in the corner. "Have you thought of a plan yet? Or are we just going to stand and do our nails" Antaylas said. "Hold your tongue." Oracle replied as she slowly looked over her potion. "Unlike that pathetic so called ruler of ours. I have a plan that wouldn't fall under Halliwell magic" She told Antaylas. "Now we just wait. Until our time is ready" She said as she looked into her crystal.

(x)

Around the table in the sunroom, Paige, Piper, Leo and Cole were all trying to teach Paige on how to control her power. "Ok then Paige, you really just need to sit, breath and relax" Piper said as Paige rolled her eyes. "God, always with the relaxing" Paige said as she turned to face Cole, who was playing the demonic guinea pig. "In advance I'm sorry" Paige said as she closed her eyes and then slowly breathed in and out, then she slowly opened her hands up and they released a swirl of orbs on cue, the swirl which then seeped into Coles body, then a couple of seconds later they returned to Paige's body. This time something was different, Paige's head was spinning as she felt Coles power course though her, she got quick flashes of a blonde woman being strangled by Cole. Innocent people being killed at his hands. Endless demons working at his side.

"Paige, are you alright?" Piper asked as she saw Paige had gone even paler then her normal complexion. "My power, it, it made me see bits of Coles past. Like mini snap shots in my mind" Paige replied to Piper then like before Shax's wind tornado blasted into the manors foyer. "Ok people battle stations" Piper said as she, Cole and Paige all jolted into a standing position, Piper blasted Shax in the chest but barely scratched him, "Cole a little help here!" Shouted over the roar of the wind, Cole then quickly reacted and sent a low voltage energyball at Shax. "Piper freeze him" Paige said as she two summoned up an energyball and attacked Shax. Piper reacted whilst Shax was shocked and slowed down time for the second time that day. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No long may you dwell, death takes you with this spell." Piper and Paige chanted together just before time slowly sped back up, leaving Shax screaming in pain as he blasted into the wind and was finally vanquished. "That was for Prue" Piper said as she looked at where Shax had just been standing.

(x)

As the group made their way back into the attic, Leo had gone to seek The Elders advice in the sisters' mystery demon and Pipers new power to slow down time. "So now to focus on The Source right?" Paige asked as she sat down at the table in the centre of the room. "Yeah, but we need to get rid of this mystery demon first, otherwise we're open to his attacks" Piper replied to Paige as she sat down opposite her. "Cole could you shimmer down to the underworld and see if there's anything floating around the demonic rumor mill" Piper asked Cole.

"Sure, at least my powers are back now" He replied before he shimmered out. After ten minutes of Piper and Paige finishing there summoning potion Leo orbed back into the attic. "Ok I've got some answers for both your questions" Leo told Piper as he sat down in between his wife and Paige, "Ok then shoot" Piper told her husband whilst Paige finished off the summoning potion. Well your power advancement is just part of your temporal powers advancing now you've found Paige" Leo told his wife, "And as for your demon, The Elders believe his MO to be the same as Antaylas" Leo said as Piper quickly started to film through the books pages, "a ha got him" Piper said as she quickly read over the page, "Antaylas is an upper level demon. His power rivaled that of even The Source, yet it was bound years ago to protect The Source from his power and to defend his throne" Piper read out aloud,

"The book says it requires a power of three spell to vanquish him" Paige told Piper as she ran her finger across the sentence. "Well I'm guessing temporal magic will do" Piper replied as she bottled up the summoning potion. "Ready sis?" She asked Paige.

"Yeah I suppose" Paige half heartedly replied,

"What's the matter?" Piper asked sensing the change of Paige's tone.

"Nothing" Paige lied making Piper give her a concerned look. "Ok it's just all of this is happening to fast for me" Paige told Piper.

"All of what" Piper said in reply.

"All of this" Paige said as she gestured to the book and the potion's, "I know I need to be ready now for The Source I really do" Paige said. "But you feel as if you're losing yourself along the way" Piper said in reply. "Trust me I know the feeling." She told Paige, "There were times I wanted to just sit down and give up at the begging. But I learnt that innocent people depend on the things we do" She said to Paige, "I suppose you're right" Paige replied as she grabbed a potion vial. "Ok then if this will help out the world, who am I to moan" Paige said as Piper smiled and picked up the other vial, "That's the spirit" Piper said and the chucked the potions onto the attics wooden floor and disappeared in a blast of light.

(x)

As The Oracle turned from her crystal she knew what was about to happen. "I've got to leave this place" She said as she quickly grabbed the vial that contained the potion she'd created. "What!" Antaylas said grabbing her by the arm, "Something's up Oracle. I know you had a vision" He said as The Oracle broke from his grasp, "Antaylas haven't you figured out yet you're a pawn in a much bigger game" She told the demon,

"And your time has now ran out" She said observing the smoke and light forming behind them and then she was gone. "Oracle!" he shouted as he turned to face Piper and Paige. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting us" Paige said with a cocky smile,

"Bitch set me up" Antaylas said as he snarled at the sisters,

"Who?" Piper asked as she started down at Antaylas,

"Wouldn't you like to know? She might've double crossed me but I won't rat her out. No if he's doing what I think she is" Antaylas told the sisters. "Ok, that was boring" Paige said in reply,

"Quite half breed" Antaylas snapped back,

"Hay!" Paige shouted in shock and anger and activated her power and copied Antaylas's powers, "Paige check his memories" Piper said as she quickly froze Antaylas, "I can't get anything" Paige said as she rubbed her temples, "Come on Paige we need to know who he was working with" Piper said as she watched to see if Antaylas would unfreeze soon. Paige focused and was suddenly hit with a flash.

(x)

_Antaylas and The Oracle are standing beside the potion pot talking, The Oracle dismisses Antaylas._

_(x)_

"It's The Oracle, he was working with her" Paige informed Piper just as Antaylas unfroze, "Sorry times up" Paige said as she tapped into his powers and summoned up a flareball, she quickly released the attack and it hit Antaylas square in the chest. "Piper blast him" Paige said as Piper quickly blasted him where the flareball had hit. Antaylas slowly stumbled backwards wounded from the double attack "Ok let's finish him off" Piper said as she grabbed Paige's hand, "How we're not the power of three" Paige said as Antaylas moved towards them. "Leave it to me" Piper said as she closed her eyes and focused on her and Paige's joint powers, combined and coursing in unison as one, she opened her eyes and blasted Antaylas one last time, but this time he erupted in white flames. "No!" He shouted in pain before he exploded into ash. "Wow" Paige said as she stood wide eyed. "Now that was a vanquish" Piper said in return.

(x)

Paige sat at her PC typing away as Mr Cowan approached her. "Paige you still haven't given me your case study on Piper Halliwell yet" He said as Paige stopped typing and looked up at him, "Mr Cowan please I totally got side tracked and…" Paige started to say before he boss cut her off, "Paige there are three assistant's I could've promoted instead of you, but I thought you were the one who cared the most and had the passion. Looks like sadly I was wrong" Mr Cowan said as Paige looked so hurt by his words. "Sorry it was my fault" Piper said from behind. "And you are?" Mr Cowan asked as he turned to face Piper. "I'm Piper Halliwell, Paige's sister" Piper said as she smiled over at Paige. "And believe me since my loss, Paige has really helped" Piper said as she handed Mr Cowan the case file, "You left that at the manor the other day" Piper told Paige.

"Ok then everything seems to be in order" Mr Cowan said, "Although I never knew Paige had sisters" He said looking from Piper and Paige, "Trust me neither did she" Piper said as replied to Mr Cowan and then looked past him to Paige, "Are you up for P3 tonight?" She asked and smiled, "Sure" Paige replied and then mouthed thank you making Piper smile in response and then she turned and walked out of the building leaving Paige with a sense of belonging for once.

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Rose McGowan as Paige, Brian Krause as Leo, Julian Mcmahon as Cole and Allison Mack as Maddie. Guest Starring: Michael Bailey Smith as The Source and Shax, Krista Allen as The Oracle and David Reivers as Mr Cowan.

Next Episode Teaser: With The Source temporarily out of the picture The Oracle summons up an ancient demon to take care of Piper. Leaving Paige to save the day.


	10. 1x09 This Is Your Strife

Episode Synopsis: When The Oracle brings her old misstress back to life she kidnaps Piper, Now it's up to Paige to save her. Cole discover Piper's pregnant but are they to late to save her and the baby?

1x09 This Is Your Strife

"Piper are you alright?" Leo asked his wife from outside the bathroom door. "I'm fine it was probably the prawns I ate" Piper replied before she was sick again, then the manors phone started ringing. "I'll get it" Leo said as he moved from the bathroom door and ran downstairs to get the cordless. "Hello" He said as he answered, "Sorry Maddie, Piper can't make she's had some bad prawns" Leo replied, "Yeah I'll tell her that you've booked her and done the inventory" Leo said, "Ok bye" he replied and then put the phone down as Piper slowly walked into the kitchen. "Hay honey, why don't you sit down and rest" Leo said as he pulled a chair out for his wife. "God I feel wiped" Piper said as she slowly sat down at the dinning table, "Well Maddie just called to say she'd booked Pink for P3" Leo told his wife as he sat down beside her,

"That's great, another load off for me" Piper replied before she checked the time on her watch, "Ok I've got an hour before Paige swings by in her lunch brake" Piper said as she stood back up.

"Honey where do you think you're going?" Leo asked as he stood bloke the way out for his wife, "Leo I need to go and check up on The Oracle in the book ok" Piper said as she stood up, still being blocked by her husband, "Piper I'm sure this can wait ok" Leo said as Piper suddenly flicked her wrist and froze him, "I'm sure it can't" She replied as she moved out from the table and headed up to the attic.

(x)

As The Oracle slowly flicked through the pages of an old spell book the look of concentration showed she was planning her next move on the sisters, "Perfect" She said to herself as she put her finger on the page in the book. "Alamas petra umas terra, exus mallus terra nore. Kela ex vala mallum intra kane." Oracle chanted as she sprinkled herbs over the cavern floor. Slowly grey wisps of smoke began to rise and brought forth black sludge. After time the sludge joined with the smoke and turned into a beautiful woman. "Terra at last you've been returned to your former glory" Oracle said as she bowed in front of the demon. "Oracle, it's good to see you survived, who do you do the biding for now?" Terra asked as she and The Oracle moved to a shrine in the centre of the cavern, "After your murder The Source took me into his command" Oracle replied to Terra, provoking a look of disgust on her face, "That bastard thinks he can have me killed and the steal the most loyal demon to ever serve me" Terra said in rage, "Where is he now?" She asked as she turned to face The Oracle. "The temporal witch and her sister have injured him in battle" Oracle replied to her former mistress,

"Ah so the stories of the temporal magic are true" Terra said as she flipped through the spell book The Oracle had found the spell in, "How powerful is she exactly?" She asked as she put the book down with on the page she wanted. "She wields time itself making her stronger than any witch, not to mention she's also one third of the power of three" Oracle informed Terra,

"Such power, if I'm to take my revenge on The Source I'll need her magic essence" Terra informed The Oracle and then flamed out in purple fire.

_Opening Credits_

_The Song Get this party started sung by Pink is played as we pan across the city, we follow cars through the highway and eventualy meet up with Paige's VW Bug._

(x)

As Paige drove across town she couldn't help but look back on everything that had changed through in her life recently, and how now even though she was different from everybody else she finally had a family she could share her ups and downs with, suddenly Paige was snapped out of her trance by her cell phone ringing in her purse. "Hold on, hold on" She shouted as she kept her eyes on the road and fiddled through her new gold purse and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello Paige Matthews speaking" Paige answered,

"Paige hay, you where supposed to be here ten minutes ago" Piper said from the other end as she mixed a potion, "I know, traffic in this city is such a mess. Give me another five minutes tops" Paige replied to her sister. "Ok then, but don't be any later or I'll have to blow your ass up" Piper said before she hung up.

(x)

Paige finally got through the city and pulled her VW Bug up outside of the manor, she grabbed her jacket and bag and looked the doors and headed up the steps to the front door. "It's open!" She heard Piper shout from somewhere within, "Hay. God you look wiped" Paige said as she saw how pale her sister was. "Yeah, we went out to dinner last night and I've been ill since. Probably the prawns" Piper said as she turned and Paige's eyes widened as she remembered the vision she'd had when she copied The Oracle's power. If it proved to be right then Piper could be pregnant. "Um Piper have you felt like this at all lately?" Paige asked as she followed Piper to the attic,

"Yeah, but it is autumn Paige. There's a lot of sickness about" Piper replied as she headed over towards the potions she'd been working on. "Ok then I've been mixing some defensive potions for you if you're alone and The Oracle, or The Source attacks" Piper told Paige as she handed her a couple of the vials, just then Leo orbed into the attic, "Talking to me yet?" Piper asked as Leo shot her a quick glance, "Ok one of you care to fill me in?" Paige asked the pair, confused as to what was going on between them, "Leo's annoyed because I froze him this morning to get up to the attic" Piper told Paige who looked slightly shocked, "Paige, maybe you could tell Piper that because she's ill she should try to cut back on all the demon hunting. Until she gets better" Leo said as Piper glared at him and added herbs to her current potion. "And maybe you could tell Leo that it's my destiny to do this or people die" Piper replied as the potion let out a little poof. "Ok you two back to your corners. Now both of you should take into account that you're both right" Paige said in response. "Leo we do what we do to save the innocent correct" Paige said, "Yeah you're right" Leo replied

"And Piper Leo's right, you need to take into account you're ill and may need to cut back on fighting and rest" Paige said a little surprised at how she'd handled the situation. Then in purple fire Terra appeared in the attic. "The temporal witch I assume" She said as she looked over to Piper, "Ok you now who I am, care to share who you are" Piper said as she grabbed a potion and held it behind her back ready to attack, "Sorry how rude, I'm Terra should be queen of the underworld" Terra replied before Piper chucked the potion at her. Quickly Terra reacted, she neutralised the potion with a thunder bolt, knocked Piper down with a fireball and telekinetically chucked Leo and Paige into the wall, all without blinking. "Childs play" She said as she towered over Piper,

"Looks like I'll have my throne by dusk" She said as she grabbed Piper and flamed back to The Oracle cavern.

(x)

"Paige, Leo!" Cole shouted as he saw the pair slumped against the wall, "Oh my head" Leo said as he rubbed his temples,

"I think you should heal Paige" Cole said showing Leo her side was bleeding from some discarded wood that she been chucked into in the attack. "Where's Piper?" Leo asked not seeing her in the attic, "Was she with you guys" Cole said as Paige slowly opened her eyes, "Ok I'm feed up of being knocked on my ass" Paige said as she slowly realised the look of fear on Leo's face, "Where's Piper?" She asked realizing she was no longer there. "I don't know she must've taken her" Leo replied.

"Who was it?" Cole asked hoping he'd know the demon that'd attacked and they'd be able to get Piper back. "She said her name was Terra I think" Paige informed Cole.

"Terra, as in the queen" Cole said as Leo looked as if he recognized the name. "As in The Queen who ruled in the coupe against The Source?" Leo asked Cole,

"Could be. You better ask The Elders if there's been any major power shifts" Cole said as Leo nodded in approval and orbed out, "Ok then we better make a tracking potion" Cole told Paige,

"I don't know how" Paige replied as she grabbed the book,

"Well no time to learn than the present. You get started and I'll see if Piper's got some extra herbs at P3" Cole said before he shimmered out of the room.

(x)

Piper was slowly coming too within the dark and damp cavern Terra had taken her to, slowly she started to recognize voices. "You brought her here. What if someone senses her, we could be killed" Oracle said as she paced back and forth in panic. "Calm down, I've coated the cavern. Nobody good or evil can find us" Terra replied as she turned to see Piper slowly sit up in the chains that she was locked in on the caverns wall, "I'm guessing you don't have many hospitality awards" Piper said sarcastically, "And I could've guessed this would've involved you" She said as she looked over at The Oracle. "Well of course it would, I wouldn't leave out may loyal Oracle" Terra said as Piper looked at her in slight confusion,

"Haven't you heard? She know works beside The Source" Piper said as she wriggled in her tight chains, "Oh little witch, how stupid you are." Terra said as she towered over Piper yet again,

"Oracle's been working to bring me back the moment I was vanquished. Trying to get your power, even trying to use your sister Phoebe's soul" Terra said with a wicked grin on her face knowing she'd hit a nerve within Piper, "Don't even mention her name bitch!" Piper shouted as Terra zapped her with electricity again, knocking her out cold.

(x)

Cole quickly looked through boxes in Piper's office, looking for any herbs he had stored in case of emergences. "Cole" Maddie said in shock as she opened the office door, "What are you doing here?" Maddie asked as she and Cole went towards the bar, "Um I was looking for Piper's address book" Cole lied trying to think of something to say, "Well I haven't seen it. Does Piper want me to let her know if I find it?" Maddie said as she suddenly grabbed her shoulder blade, "Are you ok?" Cole asked as Maddie slowly sat down on the bar stool, "Yeah, childhood injury" Maddie said as she smiled, so much Cole could see her wisdom teeth. Then suddenly he remembered when he was attacked by The Source and the mysterious witch had saved him was hit with the attack in the shoulder blade, could it be Maddie? "Any way if you're finished, I really need to finish up the inventory" Maddie said, breaking Cole's train of thought, "Um yeah sure" He said before he headed out of sight and shimmered back to the manor.

(x)

Back at the manor Leo was still consulting with The Elders to find out where Piper had been taken with Terra, leaving Paige alone to make the tracking potion. "Ok then I think if I add this herb first it should work" Paige said as she hovered a handful of powdered toadstool over the pot, then Cole shimmered in causing Paige to drop in the ingredient anyway. "Great, I hope that was right" Paige said to Cole as he placed the herbs he'd found. "You look a little on edge" Cole said as he pulled up a chair and sat opposite Paige. "Well I'm glad you can tell" Paige snapped back whilst she added more herbs and stirred the potion. "Try to relax. This stuff happens all the time in magic, Piper will be fine" Cole replied, although Paige's edginess seemed to remain,"It's not Piper I'm fully worried about" She replied through gritted teeth, "Well then who else?" Cole asked getting slightly confused, "Do you really want to know" Paige said as she stopped stirring and locked Cole's gaze, "Piper's pregnant" She said as Cole's eyes widened with shock and surprise, "What how do you know?" Cole asked, wondering why Piper or Leo wouldn't have mentioned it. "When I copied The Oracles powers I had a vision of Glenn possessed killing Piper." Paige told Cole, "He said she wouldn't die alone her daughter would die with her" Paige said as she put the potion into a vial. "Ok then, we better save her soon because she's now not the only one in danger" Cole said as he helped Paige.

(x)

As Piper opened her eyes she had know idea how long she'd been out cold, The Oracle was facing with her back towards her, and she couldn't see if Terra was still in the cavern, slowly she tried to move forward but was stopped by the chains round her wrists, "Good to see you up again Piper" Oracle said as she turned and stood with a wicked grin. "Where's your master?" Piper said as she looked up at The Oracle, "She's not my master. Unlike The Source Terra treats me as an equal" Oracle replied as she placed a potion vial down in her shrine. "That's not how it looked to me" Piper said provoking a response from The Oracle, "As if I'd care how it looked through the eyes of a witch" She replied as she turned back to Piper.

"Well she looked like the organ grinder." Piper said, "And you were her monkey", this statement caused a sudden fury from The Oracle as she blasted Piper with an energy ball, but Piper was ready and deflected it with her chains that snapped open and releasing Piper. "You idiot" Terra said as she knocked Piper unconscious again, this time blasting her in the stomach. "Can't you see she was tricking you" Terra said as she grabbed the vial The Oracle and put down and put it in her purple robe, "Now quickly we must drain her powers" Terra said as stood ready for the power stripping.

(x)

Cole and Paige were ready to go to the underworld in search of Piper after Leo had told them that The Elders believed Terra had been revived. "You sure you're ready for this" Cole said as he grabbed the tracking potion of the counter, "Yeah Cole, if Terra's as strong as The Elders say than we need to save both Piper and my niece" Paige said as Cole then chucked the potion and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(x)

As the duo entered The Oracles cavern they saw Terra ready to extracted Piper's powers. "Piper!" Paige shouted as she saw a badly beaten and bleeding Piper. "Goody you're here for the main event" Terra said as she gave her wicked grin, "Oracle confine them" She told Oracle who moved to attack, "Back off bitch" Paige said as she activated her powers, although this time on Piper. "Missed me Paige" The Oracle said obnoxiously as the orbs returned to Paige's body, "I wasn't aiming for you" Paige replied as she blasted The Oracle straight in the chest. "Cole now" Paige said as Cole summoned up a massive energy ball. "Terra save me!" The Oracle shouted before the attack hit her and she was engulfed in flames,"Why?" She questioned as she looked at Terra, "Because, everyone falls for there betrayal Oracle" Terra said before she flamed out of the cavern, leaving The Oracle to die. "No!" She shouted before she exploded into golden ash, "Glad she's gone" Paige said as she and Cole rushed over to Piper, "Yeah although Terra's still around" Cole said as the pair knelt beside Piper. Paige blasted the chains and they exploded into ash, "Ok we need to get her to Leo" Paige said as she grabbed Piper's hand and they shimmered out.

(x)

As Pink played just like a pill at P3 Paige, Leo, Piper and Cole had gone there for a night out. "Thanks to Paige for saving my life" Piper toasted as the group raised there glasses, "Me blushing doesn't make my lipstick match now" Paige said with a smile.

"Thank you P3, my last song tonight's going to be Get this party started" Pink said as everyone cheered and got onto the dance floor, "Leo come on" Piper said as she grabbed her husbands hand and pulled him onto the floor to dance, "Did you tell her?" Cole asked as he sipped his beer, "No, I want her to feel the joy every mother feels when they discover they're pregnant" Paige replied as she looked over at Leo and Piper dancing."Besides I think a part of my already know" She said.

Starring: Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Rose McGowan as Paige, Brain Krause as Leo, Julian McMahon as Cole and Alyson Mack as Maddie. Guest Starring: Krista Allen as The Oracle and Eva Longaria as Terra. WIth Special Musical Guest: Pink.

Teaser Trailer: When Paige recites the truth spell all sorts of chaos is unleased and an old face returns to Presscot Street.

_A/N: Hay guys just a little note to say i'll be releasing new Temporal Withc episodes on a Wednesday instead, because it gives me more time :)._


	11. Notice

**Notice for Temporal Witch**

Hay guys sorry I haven't updated in what seems forever, but I recently fell ill with the flu :(. But no need to worry as I'm on my way back with Temporal Witch, hopefully by the end of this week episode 1x10 When The Truth Is Said will be published and from then on it'll all return to normal, and i hope you all carry on reading.

Thanks for your patience Matt


	12. cancelled

Cancelled

I'm so sorry to do this to everyone but Temporal Witch is going to have to be cancelled, I was just about to get back to completing it when I lost my memory stick and my backup so I've got nothing now.

There is a light though as I'm brainstorming for a new season four so any ideas would be more than welcome.

Yet again sorry to all the readers

Matt


End file.
